Never in a million years
by BossLexi
Summary: Mortal enemies Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks had called somewhat of a truce. Their relationship was improving until Alexa saw an interview Sasha did during Evolution weekend. She was about to give Sasha a piece of her mind. What she didn't realize was that she was about to give a whole lot more, and things would never be the same
1. An unexpected Night

Anger.

It was Evolution weekend. The women of WWE were all in New York for a historic first ever all women's PPV. This was something Alexa Bliss and so many women throughout the years had worked so hard for. Yes, she was out with injury and wouldn't be able to compete, but her heart was filled with joy simply being a part of the event.

So why was she so angry? Sasha Banks. A source of a lot of anger during Alexa's career. It was well documented that the 2 didn't get along. Sasha seemingly angry of Alexa's push in the company despite feeling like she was a much better performer. Alexa mad that Sasha singled her out when other women got pushed as well. They were like oil and water. But in recent months, the 2 tried to put some of their differences aside. They became the first women in WWE history to have a match in Abu Dhabi. During the lead up to that match, both women sat down and decided to try and put some of their differences aside. While friendship certainly was out of the question, Alexa and Sasha agreed to have a cordial, working relationship. While recently, they haven't really had much interaction on Raw, the two would at least say "hi" to each other backstage and Sasha had even wished Alexa well in her latest concussion recovery. Hell, just earlier in the day, Alexa saw Sasha in the lobby of the hotel she was checking into and Sasha smiled and waved at her, which Alexa returned kindly.

So, why was Alexa so mad at Sasha? Well, as part of the Evolution weekend, Sasha had done an interview with Peter Rosenberg and any notion Alexa had that her and Sasha were in a good place quickly evaporated

Alexa had finished her media appearances for the day. She had an interview on a local morning news show promoting Evolution and had filmed a table for 3 for the WWE network. Alexa grabbed a quick late lunch and decided to head back to the hotel for the rest of the day. Though she didn't have a match, with Evolution happening the next day, Alexa wanted to wind down and get a good amount of rest. After taking a shower, Alexa grabbed her phone and browsed youtube for some videos of some of the other women talking about Evolution

She saw a video of Sasha talking to Peter Rosenberg in her recommended videos and decided to go ahead and watch that. Differences aside, she knew how much this weekend meant to Sasha and wanted to watch and see what she had to say. Alexa watched while Sasha talked about history and got emotional about how happy she was about Evolution. Alexa even found herself cracking a smile until Rosenberg brought up her name and asked Sasha about their match in Abu Dhabi. Sasha answered respectfully saying how important that was. Rosenberg then asked about their relationship and if she wanted to work with Alexa again. This is where everything changed

"We've worked together in the past. I do it because I'm a professional and if WWE wants to put us together again, I'll do it. But, no. I don't want to work together with her anymore if I don't have to.", Sasha answered.

Rosenberg responded, "Well, why not?"

"I just think we've done what we had to do and I have no desire to revisit it" Sasha said with a disgusted look on her face.

Alexa was dumbfounded. Here she was, thinking they had at least gotten on somewhat friendly terms and here Sasha was, telling the whole world that she really didn't like working with her. Alexa left her room and went down to the lobby, absolutely fuming. She was hoping to catch Sasha once she returned to the hotel from her day of interviews and media appearances. After about 20 minutes, Alexa got her wish.

Alexa decided to play it cool when Sasha walked into the hotel lobby. As Sasha passed by, Alexa got up and called out to her, "Hey Sasha". Sasha stopped and turned "Oh hey, didn't see you there. What's up?", Sasha asked

"Hey, do you have a flat iron I can borrow. I forgot to bring mine?" Alexa asked, some of her anger towards Sasha showing.

Sasha was taken aback a bit but answered "I do. Want to come up to my room and I'll let you borrow it?" Alexa nodded. "Hey, is everything ok?" Sasha asked, wondering why Alexa seemed so angry.

"Oh, I'm just mad at myself for forgetting my flat iron." Alexa said, hoping she played off her anger. Sasha gave her a quick smile, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Let's go get that flat iron for you". Sasha and Alexa rode up to the 4th floor in an awkward silence, Alexa ready to unleash her anger and Sasha unsure what to talk about considering they only had a cordial working relationship. The elevator stopped, the doors opened and Sasha walked down the hall and stopped at the 3rd door on the right with Alexa following. Sasha pulled her key card out and opened the door to her room.

"Well here we are. Come in and I'll go get the flat iron for you. I just need to find it first." Sasha said. Alexa followed her in and slammed the door behind her. Sasha turned to face her. Alexa was noticably shaking in anger. "Um, Alexa. Is everything ok?"

"No, you bitch! Everything isn't ok. I saw what you said to Rosenberg! About how you don't like working with me and how you only stomach it because it's your job. Why does the world have to know that? The way you said it made it seem like I did something to you and there's a reason you hate me. I fucking thought we were past this! Now people are going to think I'm a huge bitch and I'm a pain to work with! This is my career you're messing with!" Alexa shaking with anger finally took a breath.

"Oh, you want to know why I said what I said, huh?" Sasha smoothly asked

"I said what I said because that's what was on my mind.", Sasha stated. "Why are you pretending like we're friends now, Little Miss Bliss? Peter asked me questions and I answered honestly. I don't like you. I don't like working with you, but I do it because it's my job. Just because I don't like being around you doesn't mean I can't act appropriately around you and I don't have to be hostile. Is that clear? I don't owe you anything and if telling the truth about our relationship hurts your career in any way, maybe you aren't in as good of a spot as you think!"

"It's not my fault that Vince sees something in me that he doesn't see in you, Sasha. It's not my fault that I've done everything in my power to earn my spot. It's not my fault your bitchy attitude is the reason your push ended. Is that why you are so angry at me? Because I took what you think is yours? Well, fucking do something about it!" Alexa responded heatedly.

"Do something about it? No, I don't want to stoop down to your level so I can get my career back on track. I can stand on my two feet and continue to do my job and whatever happens, happens. There's no need for me to get on all fours, like you do." Sasha spat back.

With the swiftness of a lightning bolt, Alexa slapped Sasha's face with as much might as her petite frame could muster. Sasha staggered, shocked that Alexa went there.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF USING BODY TO GET TO WHERE I AM!" Alexa shouted.

"That's it, bitch! I'm not letting you come to my hotel room and slap me!" Sasha retorted. Sasha balled her right fist and delivered a stiff body blow to Alexa. Alexa immediately clutched her stomach, getting the wind knocked out of her. Sasha didn't stop there. "I've been wanting to do this for ages, Little Miss Bliss." Sasha quickly took to the offensive, forcefully shoving Alexa to the ground and pouncing on her. Sasha pinned down Alexa and grabbed her chin.

"You want to get physical, huh? Lets get physical" Sasha smirked

Sasha slapped Alexa, with only slight force, almost as a taunt rather than aiming to cause pain. Alexa wriggled and writhed under Sasha trying to get Sasha off of her, but Sasha's muscular thighs were holding Alexa in place. Alexa's arms were free and she started to thrash and swing wildly.

Sasha leaned back just enough so that she didn't get caught in the face. Sasha figured that she might as well let Alexa tire herself out a bit. "Get off of me, you bitch!" Alexa shouted. Sasha simply looked at her and laughed, but as she did, Alexa's hand caught the top of Sasha's loose Caffeine and Kilos tank top and a loud rip could be heard.

"Dammit, Lexi." Sasha said. "I liked that shirt. Oh well." Sasha proceeded to lift her arms up and quickly discard that particular layer of clothing revealing a nice bra with dozens of little Pikachu on it. Alexa would have commented how cute it was, but now was not the time for that.

"Why the fuck did you take your shirt off, you fucking weirdo? It was only a little rip." Alexa questioned, still thrashing around, though with a little less energy. "Didn't want it to get in the way." Sasha answered. "How the fuck was your shirt going to get in the wa-..."

Alexa's question was cut off as Sasha quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alexa's, catching her completely off guard. Sasha aggressively kissed Alexa and started probing Alexa's mouth with her tongue. Alexa was shocked and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. Alexa suddenly pushed Sasha with all of her might and was able to force Sasha off of her and onto her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?", Alexa bellowed. "Why did you just do that, you disgusting bitch?"

"Disgusting, huh?", Sasha questioned. "I saw you staring at my tits when I took my shirt off. I saw the look on your face. Why'd you let that kiss go on for a few seconds? I think you liked it, Little Miss Lezzie"

"Oh, I liked it?", Alexa spat back. "I'll show you how much I liked it"

Sasha quickly stood up near the bed. She knew she caught Alexa off guard and saw the anger on her face. She was fully expecting and bracing for Alexa to slap or punch her when Alexa aggressively closed the distance between them and shoved Sasha on the bed. Before Sasha knew what had happened, Alexa pounced on her and pressed her hands down onto Sasha's armpits. Sasha was pinned down in this position, much like she just had Alexa a minute ago.

"You want to shove your tongue into my mouth, you bitch? No, that's not how this works. I'm the one who controls this. You think I enjoyed that? No way, but I bet you're wet right now, you dyke.", Alexa said angrily.

"You think I want this? Oh no Little Mi-." Sasha was cut off this time as Alexa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sasha's. Sasha had never seen Alexa this angry or aggressive in all the time she had known her. She felt the aggression as Alexa pushed her tongue forward. Sasha knew where this was going and decided to throw a curveball into the mix. Sasha parted her lips, allowing Alexa's tongue to invade her mouth. The two rivals were full on angrily making out.

Sasha's arms were wrapped around Alexa's shoulders as they made out and Sasha noticed Alexa's muscles start to relax. Sasha kept a cool head realizing Alexa was getting lost in the moment. Alexa was good at this, though, Sasha conceeded. Sasha kept massaging Alexa's tongue with hers as she slowly and carefully moved her arms and hands to Alexa's front and to the collar of Alexa's over sized T-shirt.

Before Alexa realized what Sasha's hands were doing, she felt a tug and heard a rip. Sasha had started to rip Alexa's shirt apart. Alexa broke the kiss and sat up, Thighs still pinning Sasha's body down. This allowed Sasha to keep ripping until Alexa's sports bra and abs were exposed.

"What the fuck?" Alexa asked.

"Now we're even", Sasha replied as Alexa discarded what was left of her shirt. "Good, my shirt was just getting in the way"

Alexa tossed the remnants of her shirt towards the corner of the room, grabbed her hair tie and put it in a ponytail to get it out of her face. Sasha's eyes traveled upward from her nice, toned abs to her sports bra covered breasts. They were rather big for someone as petite as Alexa, but Sasha didn't mind. Sasha observed that Alexa's nipples had definitely taken notice of their heated exchange

Sasha, staring directly at Alexa's chest teased "Well, is it cold in here, or are you just happy to see me?". Alexa blushed, immediately sensing what Sasha meant and quickly covered her bra with her hands. In a moment of weakness, Sasha was able to quickly sit up and press her mouth on Alexa's once again. This time it was a bit softer, a bit more passionate. Sasha knew Alexa was starting to melt around her touch. She grabbed Alexa by the shoulders and flipped her on her back. Sasha had regained the high ground.

Alexa was once again pinned down, squirming and shifting, but with much less energy than before. Sasha was enjoying the sight. "Stop pretending, Lexi. I know you're enjoying this. You're enjoying this a lot. I bet I can make you feel better than anyone ever has and you hate it." Sasha said.

Alexa's face dropped, her expression softening a bit, especially when Sasha called her 'Lexi'. "Oh yea, Sasha. Prove it!" Alexa whimpered back.

"You got it". Sasha leaned down and pressed her mouth to Alexa's neck, lightly sucking and nibbling at her flesh. Alexa was determined not to let out a moan, but damn she was starting to enjoy this. Sasha's hands moved to Alexa's breasts, massaging them softly. After about a minute, Sasha stopped nibbling at Alexa's neck and slowly peeled Alexa's sports bra over her breasts, exposing her surgically enhanced rack. Lost int he moment, Alexa lifted her arms above her head and let Sasha take her bra off.

"Very nice, Lexi. The money was well spent". Sasha smirked. Sasha thought Alexa's pink nipples looked cute and rather tasty.

Sasha licked her lips taking in the glorious view, perhaps staring a bit too long. She decided to grab Alexa's tits and carress them slowly and methodically. Alexa was a bit frustrated, wanting Sasha to take the next step, but not wanting to sound desperate. After what felt like a lifetime, Alexa finally broke the silence. "Well, you promised you'd make me feel better than anyone ever has. I'm waiting."

Sasha was broken out of her trance. Playing with those beautiful breasts was hypnotizing. "You want more, Lexi? You got it." said Sasha in a sultry tone. Sasha shifted down a bit to put herself in a better position and proceeded to lean down and finally put her mouth around Alexa's left nipple. Alexa bit her lip, refusing to let a moan out, but she started breathing heavily. Sasha took notice and kept her tongue busy while grabbing Alexa's right breast. Alexa's skin was so soft and her breasts really were a thing of beauty. Sasha's mouth continued it's assault on Alexa's breasts with Sasha switching to the right side, but Alexa was still refusing to make any kind of noise

Sasha knew Alexa was enjoying this, but now she was starting to get frustrated. Sasha wanted the satisfaction of hearing her rival moan. Licking, sucking and groping wasn't enough. Sasha removed her mouth from Alexa's nipple. It was time to throw all caution to the wind

Beads of sweat were starting to form on Alexa's neck and chest. She was very obviously worked up. She smirked at Sasha, "Nothing special", Alexa said. Sasha leaned forward once again, this time ignoring Alexa's breasts. Sasha buried her face in Alexa's smoothly shaved right armpit and took a long lick. "What the hell?" Alexa responded in shock.

Sasha started to lick Alexa's armpit. Alexa had never experienced anything like this before. This was new. This was weird. This. Felt. Phenomenal. Alexa couldn't hold it back anymore. Sasha's warm, wet tongue licking her armpit was too much and she let out a long, satisfied moan.

As Sasha was licking an armpit for the first time in her life, she couldn't help but smile. She got what she wanted. Undeniable proof that her enemy, the woman she shared a mutual hatred with, was melting around her touch and her tongue. Sasha had been with other women before, but she had never done this. She wondered if Alexa had ever had her pits licked. Sasha didn't even know why she decided to go this route, but she was hell bent on getting a reaction out of Alexa, and this was a reaction. Hell, licking her pit wasn't all that bad.

"Holy fuck", Alexa moaned, disappointed that she couldn't control herself. No one had ever done this to her before. Yes, her underarms were ticklish, but she never thought she would get this kind of sexual pleasure. Sasha kept up the assault of Alexa's pits for a few minutes, Alexa letting out varying levels of moans, when Alexa realized she had a problem.

She was turned on. She was getting wet. Sasha Banks, a woman she couldn't stand, was getting her off without even approaching her nether region. Alexa was wearing light grey shorts and was terrified that her wetness might become visible. She had to stop this at once.

Sasha had let her own guard down, fully intent on keeping Alexa moaning. Out of nowhere, Alexa turned over, her delicious pit being pulled away from Sasha's face. Sasha's legs had relaxed and she was no longer able to hold Alexa down. Alexa quickly turned over and flipped the situation around. Somehow, some way, Alexa was on top of Sasha. A complete 180.

"You've had enough fun, bitch." Alexa panted. "It's my turn now."

Sasha, surprised by the sudden change of positions answered, "Really now? Were you getting a little too hot and bothered? Go ahead, Lexi, try your best."

Alexa looked down at Sasha's cute little bosom and saw that her Pikachu bra hooked in the front. She quickly unhooked Sasha's bra and saw her beautiful natural tits. Small, but they fit her body, caramel skin with brownish nipples

Alexa licked her lips. Sasha's breasts were some of the nicest she had ever seen. To see is one thing, she needed them in her mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Return the favor." Sasha said. For the first time all night, Sasha's voice wavered. Alexa realized that Sasha wasn't demanding, she was asking and Alexa was going to oblige.

Alexa leaned forward and took Sasha's left nipple in her mouth. She had never really done this before, but figured she would do what Sasha did. Alexa's tongue started flicking Sasha's nipple, while her right hand massaged Sasha's vacant breast. Sasha could tell Alexa was inexperienced, but she appreciated her enthusiasm. Alexa switched between licking and sucking each breast. While Sasha started to breathe a little quicker, Alexa wasn't getting the reaction she wanted. It was time to move on.

Alexa removed her mouth from Sasha's tits. "Lift your arms up, Sasha." Alexa requested. Sasha smirked, but followed the order. "You're copying me now, Lexi? Go ahead. I just got them and some other areas waxed this morning. Gotta look good for the big show".

Alexa looked down at Sasha's silky smooth caramel pits. She never really thought twice about armpits, but was impressed by how well groomed they were. Alexa swiftly leaned forward and pressed her tongue to Sasha's right armpit. The skin was warm and very smooth. Alexa began licking in earnest causing Sasha to once again breathe heavily. Though Alexa wasn't sure what she was doing, she was enthusiastically licking, hoping to make Sasha moan like Alexa unwillingly did.

Alexa kept at it for a few minutes. Sasha, though enjoying herself, was a tough egg to crack. "Nice try, Lexi, but try somewhere else", Sasha taunted. Alexa got off of Sasha and sat next to her, thinking. To her relief, Sasha didn't move, almost challenging Alexa to find her erogenous zone. Alexa's eyes traveled down to Sasha's sweatpants and down to Sasha's bare feet. Well, she had already gone this far

Alexa was desperate to embarrass Sasha the way Sasha had embarrassed her. When Alexa's eyes got to Sasha's feet, she heard Sasha let out a tiny gasp. Alexa quickly snapped her head back and looked at Sasha's face. Sasha tried to play it off, but it was too late. Her eyes widened. Alexa had struck gold.

Alexa moved to the end of the bed, her eyes fixed on Sasha's feet. To test the waters, Alexa ran her fingers softly down Sasha's soles. Sasha let out another gasp and started squirming. She was in trouble and Alexa knew it. Alexa quickly turned around and sat on Sasha's thighs, pinning her down, back to Sasha.

Alexa bent down, her mouth inches from Sasha's toes. Sasha felt Alexa's warm breath on her feet. "Don't you fucking dare" Sasha warned her. "Don't I dare what?" Alexa teased Sasha. Before Sasha could respond, Alexa took Sasha's big toe in her mouth.

"Oh no..." Sasha whimpered. Alexa ran her tongue between Sasha's toes, licking away. This was another new experience for Alexa, but she really didn't care. Sasha couldn't hold back any longer. She finally let out a loud, lengthy moan. "Fucking dammit, don't stop!" she yelled. While still sucking on Sasha's toes, Alexa smiled and would have laughed if her mouth wasn't busy. Sasha looked down only to be greeted by the view of Alexa's plump ass. Sasha was feeling too much pleasure to notice Alexa's cheeks were hanging out of her tiny grey shorts.

Alexa abruptly stopped causing Sasha to angrily ask "What the fuck? Why did you stop?"

"Why did I stop?" Lexi responded, "Because we're even now" with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Sasha quickly sat up, grabbed Alexa's shoulder and turned her around. "Just because we're even, doesn't mean I'm done with you." Sasha aggressively closed the gap between the two, breasts pressed up against each other and once again kissed Alexa. Sasha's hands moved south tracing Alexa's abs and finding the string on the waistband of her shorts. It was time to take the next step

Sasha's fingers began untying Alexa's shorts. She was on auto-pilot with only one goal in mind

Alexa felt a tug at her waist and quickly broke their kiss off. "Uh, what are you doing, Sasha?" Alexa asked nervously. "I'm in the process of removing your shorts." Sasha replied. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute." Lexi said, gently pushing Sasha's hands away. "Why are you doing that?"

"Excuse me, Lexi. We just had our mouths wrapped around each others nipples, licked each others pits and that stuff you did with my feet. You didn't honestly think I would stop there?" Sasha asked.

"I-I guess not." Lexi replied, shifting her eyes down, clearly apprehensive about the situation. Sasha picked up on this and put her hand under Alexa's chin forcing her head up so their eyes once again met. "Look, Lexi." Sasha said softly. "Just because I hate you, doesn't mean I'm going to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with. Or maybe you're just scared." Sasha teased.

Alexa, not wanting to show any sign of weakness, quickly fired back. "Oh, I'm not scared". Bingo!, Sasha thought. "Stand up for a second." Sasha requested. Alexa stood up on the bed and Sasha dug her fingers into the waistband of Alexa's grey shorts, pulling them down to her feet, revealing a rather minuscule black thong. Alexa stepped out of the shorts and sat back down on the bed. Sasha tossed the shorts to the side and quickly closed the gap between them.

Sasha's fingers traced Alexa's inner thighs, approaching her center when Alexa slapped her hand away. "Um, you're still wearing too much." Alexa said, trying to sound confident. Sasha smirked, "You're right, Lexi". She quickly stood up and took off her sweatpants. Lexi was in a trance as Sasha's yellow boyshorts that matched her bra and her juicy caramel thighs were revealed.

"Now's your last chance to stop this, Lexi" Sasha said, sitting back down. Her fingers once again tracing Alexa's inner thighs, her mouth nibbling at Alexa's neck

Alexa opened her mouth to answer Sasha, but all that came out was another moan. Sasha's fingers and mouth were getting the reaction Sasha wanted. Sasha took that moan as her green light to continue. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this with Alexa, of all people, but personal feelings aside, Sasha had to admit Alexa was sexy as hell.

Sasha once again moved her head down to Alexa's breasts and took one in her mouth. Her fingers finally reached Alexa's thong covered center. feeling the dampness. Sasha removed her mouth from it's nipple assault and whispered in Alexa's ear. "You're already wet, Lexi. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"Sasha please" Alexa whimpered. Sasha went right back to Alexa's breasts, her right hand now massaging Alexa's damp cunt through her thong. Alexa was giving out moans like candy, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "Fuck it", she thought to herself, "I'm just going to enjoy this". Sasha once again moved her mouth to Alexa's armpits and started licking. The dual pleasure was already working Alexa towards an orgasm, "Uhhhhh" was all Alexa was able to muster at this point. After what felt like an eternity with Alexa on the edge, Sasha stopped both her fingers and her mouth

Alexa leaned her head forward and opened her eyes, Sasha smirking back at her. Without saying anything, Sasha's hands moved to the sides of Alexa's thong. Sasha started pulling it down and Alexa sat up a bit, allowing her thong to be taken off completely. Sasha tossed another article of clothing aside, adding to the pile. Alexa was as naked as the day she was born.

Sasha's eyes wandered down to her ultimate prize. Alexa's center was moist. It looked rather tight, small flowery petals along the sides. Alexa was completely hairless, which Sasha preferred. "Do you wax, Lexi?" Sasha asked.

"Yes", Lexi answered. "That's how I like it", Sasha smiled. "I also like eating a snack before bed.", she said, licking her lips, heading south

Just 30 minutes ago Sasha and Alexa were intent on beating the shit out of each other. Fast forward and Sasha's face was inches away from Alexa's intoxicating cunt. Sasha was so happy she chose this career path. With one long drawn out, methodical lick, a guttural moan escaped Alexa's lips. Sasha was hit with a flavor she hadn't quite experienced yet. Becky was sweet, Bayley was more savory. Alexa was the perfect balance between the two.

Sasha slowly licked Alexa's pussy, letting Alexa ease into her first full on lesbian experience. She tried to trace the alphabet with her tongue, looking up at Alexa's cute face while she was doing it. Alexa once again closed her eyes and fully leaned back, laying down on the bed. "mmmm, fuck yes, that feels great, Sash..." Alexa moaned. Now that Alexa laid back and let herself relax, Sasha parted her strong thighs to gain full access to her tasty meal. Sasha picked up the pace a bit, hell bent on making Alexa cum in her face, but not too quickly.

Alexa couldn't believe Sasha could make her feel this good, no longer hiding her moans or pleasure from her new lover. Alexa sat up a bit to watch Sasha and her skilled tongue eat her out. Sasha's eyes really were quite beautiful, Alexa noticed. Sasha's cheeks were a bit wet, Alexa's juices were painting her face. "Do I taste good, Sasha?" Alexa moaned. "Fuck, you're great at this..."

Sasha picked up the pace even more this time snaking her hand up Alexa's leg towards Alexa's warm, wet center. Sasha added fingers to the mix, gently rubbing Alexa's lips, while beginning to suck on her clit. "Oh my god!" Alexa shouted, waves of pleasure taking over. Sasha continued, fully focused on getting Alexa to cum. Sasha removed her mouth from Alexa's silky smooth pussy and started rubbing Alexa's clit with her thumb. Alexa's eyes widened as Sasha slipped a finger into Alexa's tight passage, thrusting it in and out.

Alexa's hips slowly started to buck back and forth

Alexa was experiencing sheer bliss. She never had complaints about Buddy's abilities, but Sasha was making her feel something special. Alexa could feel herself getting increasingly more wet when Sasha leaned forward and began kissing her. This time, Alexa aggressively returned the kiss, catching Sasha a bit off guard when she shoved her tongue into the Boss's mouth.

Sasha responded by pushing a second finger into Alexa's soaking wet vagina thrusting with an increased speed. She could feel Alexa moan into her mouth and Sasha was starting to get a bit wet herself. Faster and faster Sasha's masterful fingers fucked Alexa's slick opening when Alexa removed her mouth from Sasha's, and loudly moaned, an orgasm of epic proportions taking over her body. Her hips shook, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the bed. Sasha expertly decreased the pace of her fingers, bringing Alexa down from her orgasm before removing her fingers.

"Taste yourself, Lexi.", Sasha said softly as she slid her wet fingers into Alexa's mouth. "Good girl", Sasha said, as Alexa licked and sucked on her fingers. Alexa looked stunning, her skin glowing from working up a bit of a sweat, her deliciously potent scents tickling Sasha's nose.

"Oh my god", Alexa panted. "As much as I hate to admit it, that was amazing, Sasha." Sasha smirked, "Glad you enjoyed yourself, Lexi, but it's still early, and you look so fucking hot right now. I want to have more fun"

"M-more fun?", Alexa asked. "Stop asking questions and get on all fours", Sasha demanded.

Alexa looked puzzled. "Why would I do that?", she asked. "Lexi, I know I just gave you one of the best orgasms of your life. Don't even pretend like I didn't. Trust me and get on your hands and knees... Now!" she added with a bit of force.

Alexa reluctantly got on all fours wondering what was in store for her next. Sasha happily stood up and walked around the bed to get her first view of Alexa's ass, hoping it was as nice as the rest of her

Alexa was sensitive from her tremendous orgasm, a bit nervous about what Sasha had planned for her. But Sasha was right, she just made Alexa feel like no man ever had. She wasn't yet certain why she was on all fours, but she trusted Sasha.

Sasha's eyes looked upon Alexa's firm, plump, juicy scrumptious ass. She had already seen it in a thong, but this was the first peek Sasha had of Alexa's asshole. It was also waxed, and looked very tight. "I wonder if she's ever done anal or even had her ass played with", Sasha pondered to herself. Sasha knew her yellow boyshorts were wet, but she kept them on and pressed her hips into Alexa's ass. "If she keeps being a good fucktoy, I'll let her take them off", Sasha thought. She leaned forward, hands reaching around to cup and caress Alexa's breasts nibbling on her ear when she whispered. "Lexi, I'm going to switch things up a bit now. If you want or need me to stop at any point, let me know and I will."

"Ok, Sasha". Alexa replied "I trust you". Sasha smiled and kissed Alexa's cheek softly. Sasha took her hands off Alexa's tits and leaned down behind her, now at eye level with Alexa's vagina and asshole. Sasha's hands found Alexa's thighs, parted them slightly and Sasha licked her lips. To help ease her into things, Sasha got a few more licks of Alexa's pussy, which caused Alexa to whimper.

Alexa, was not expecting what happened next. She felt something wet and slick move upwards from her vagina and onto her backdoor, carefully tracing her previously unexplored asshole. "Woah, woah woah!" Alexa protested, turning her head around. "Shhhhh", Sasha responded calmly. "Trust me". Alexa silenced herself as Sasha's skillful tongue kept teasing her anus. Alexa had never experienced this before, but it didn't feel bad. She convinced herself that Sasha knew what she was doing. "Keep going", Alexa requested, while still clenching her glutes, unable to relax just yet. She was still tense, but Sasha had a solution

Sasha brought her fingers back to Alexa's wet pussy softly massing her clit, causing Alexa to moan again. This had it's intended effect as Sasha could feel Alexa relaxing her muscles a bit. Sasha continued licking Alexa's puckered anus, now a bit more rapidly.

Alexa sighed, finally starting to feel calm. The stimulus from Sasha's fingers on her clit and her tongue exploring her ass felt wonderful. She didn't even realize how tense she was and that she was clenching her ass, but now that Sasha's amazing tongue was moving quicker, her muscles loosened. "oooooh yea, fuck that's good, Sasha." Alexa cooed. "Keep licking my ass."

Sasha was laser focused on making Alexa cum again, pressing her tongue forward. Alexa's backdoor was incredibly tight, but her tongue was able to make some progress, the tip barely entering Alexa's asshole. "mmmmmm", Sasha moaned, knowing the vibrations would feel good for Alexa, while also rubbing Alexa's clit with more force. Sasha proceeded to tense her tongue and start to thrust it backward and forward on Alexa's anus.

Was Sasha trying to tongue-fuck her ass?, Alexa pondered. She wasn't sure, but she felt another orgasm starting to build. "Yea, Boss. This is amazing. Keep going!" Alexa cried.

Sasha, encouraged by the words gave Alexa's ass a few more long licks before moving her tongue back to her tasty snatch. She removed her fingers from Alexa's clit and started rubbing her asshole. Alexa's moans carried on and her breathing quickened. It was time to drive her over the edge again.

Alexa's asshole was slick from Sasha's saliva, slick enough for Sasha to push a finger forward into her asshole. Alexa, surprised by this invasion, gasped. The tightness only allowed one finger in as Sasha started to finger Alexa's ass speedily. Within seconds, Alexa shouted "HOLY SHIT"! violently squirting in Sasha's beautiful face. Sasha lapped up as much of Alexa's juices as possible before Alexa collapsed on the bed and rolled over

Alexa laid back, her breath starting to slow down, coming to the realization that Sasha Banks, a woman she had started fighting an hour ago, may have just given her the 2 best orgasms of her life. Sasha sat up staring down at her conquest, struck by how gorgeous she looked. Alexa's hair was matted on her face, beads of sweat had formed on her bosom and abs and her cunt was glistening with moisture. Alexa was a perfect little slut.

Sasha smiled down at Alexa, "I take it you enjoyed yourself, Lexi.", Sasha stated. Alexa sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows, "How could you tell?", she smirked. Sasha approached, kissing Alexa softly. Alexa, noticing her wetness on Sasha's lips, licked Sasha's face and tasted herself for the first time. Sasha was right, she did taste good, thought Alexa confidently. Sasha proceeded to stand up and grab her clothes from the floor.

"Wait!", Alexa yelped. Sasha smirked, hoping Alexa would stop her. Alexa wanted her chance to return the favor. "What about you?", Alexa asked.

"What about me?", Sasha returned, turning around to face Alexa who was now kneeling on the bed. "You made me squirt for Christ's sake, Sasha. It's only right that I return the favor." Alexa replied. Sasha smiled. "Yea, Lexi? I thought you'd be exhausted. You've never properly pleasured a woman before, think you're up to the challenge?" Sasha teased.

"I guess we'll find out". Alexa stood up, grabbed Sasha's hand and brought her in for a kiss. Alexa's hands immediately went for Sasha's cute little breasts, massaging them for a few seconds as she worked her mouth towards Sasha's neck softly licking and nibbling her flesh. Her hands moved south down Sasha's sides until her fingers felt fabric. Alexa had forgotten Sasha still had her panties on. Alexa broke the kiss off and looked down, seeing a bit of wetness plastered on Sasha's front.

"Go ahead, Lexi.", Sasha whispered as Alexa's fingers started tugging down Sasha's panties, both women holding their breath.

Alexa kneeled down, pulling Sasha's panties down to her feet and Sasha stepped out of them, Alexa tossing them to the side. Alexa then stood up and put her hands around Sasha's hips, turning her around so her back was now facing the bed. Alexa pushed Sasha down, Sasha offering no resistance, she wanted to give Alexa every opportunity to please her.

For the first time, Alexa's eyes were treated to a fully nude Sasha Banks. Alexa's pupils darted down to Sasha's pussy. It was hairless, which Alexa appreciated as she didn't like her own body hair. It was somewhat of an innie, with the slightest amount of beef visible. Alexa could see some of her wetness, encouraged that Sasha was excited, at the very least.

"Beautiful.", Alexa broke the silence. "Thanks, Lexi. I work hard to maintain what you're seeing." Sasha said. Sasha spread her legs, giving Alexa full access to her pussy. "Now's your chance, Lexi. Let's see what you can do." Sasha teased.

Alexa climbed on top of Sasha giving her mouth a quick peck before scooting down and positioning her face between Sasha's legs. Alexa was nervous, but excited. Sasha smelled nice, Alexa noticed. She started similarly to the way Sasha did, licking her smooth, inner thighs, working her way towards Sasha's southern lips. It was time. Alexa stuck out her tongue and licked Sasha's pussy, the first time she had ever licked a pussy in her life. An interesting flavor hit her tastebuds, Alexa unable to compare it to anything she had ever tasted before. Sasha let out a slight whimper as Alexa repeated the lick, trying to solve the puzzle of what Sasha liked.

Sasha could sense Alexa's nervousness and she reached down to the back of Alexa's head, softly twisting her finger through Alexa's hair trying to make her feel more comfortable, while still prodding her to keep going. Alexa calmed down a bit to Sasha's touch, still licking from top to bottom, getting acquainted with her taste. This wasn't too bad, Alexa thought.

Sasha let out a deep breath starting to feel a slight amount of pleasure in her center. Alexa continued her long licks from the bottom to the top of Sasha's vagina. Sasha's breathing sped up a bit and she continued to whimper.

"I guess this is working", Alexa thought to herself. Alexa's tongue felt good, but Sasha was hoping she would change things up. This wasn't going to get her off. She gave Alexa about 2 more minutes of licking, before tugging on her hair with a bit of force, making Alexa look up at her face.

"Lexi, you're new at this, and you're doing your best, but I'll never cum if you keep this up.", Sasha said sternly. "Let me help you out. Have you ever blown a bubble while chewing gum?", Sasha asked.

"Yes, I have.", Alexa answered with a confused look on her face. "Ok. Now think of the motion your tongue makes when you form that bubble. Get back down there and try it.", Sasha suggested.

Alexa nodded and dove back in. Alexa stuck her tongue back out, this time directly onto Sasha's clit and started to push it forward as if the gum was wrapping around her tongue, wondering if this would really work. Alexa repeated the motion a few times and was surprised when she heard Sasha moan. "mmmmm, there you go Lexi. That's better. Ok, now do me a favor, use your fingers and spread my pussy apart while doing that same exact thing with your tongue." Sasha requested.

Acting like an eager student, Alexa listened to her teacher, using her fingers to spread open Sasha's slit, revealing more of the pinkness. She kept the same movement going with her tongue, which was now getting a bit deeper into Sasha's skin canoe.

Alexa was rewarded with louder moans and Sasha's hands pressing the back of her head with a bit of force further into Sasha's tasty pussy. Along with making more noise, Sasha was also getting wetter, which made Alexa feel proud of herself.

"Yes, Lexi. That feels good, keep it going. Do me a favor stick a finger or 2 in there.", Sasha moaned.

Alexa wrapped her left arm around Sasha's muscular, caramel thigh and continued focusing on Sasha's clit with her tongue, while moving her right hand up to Sasha's vagina. Alexa took her index finger and rubbed it between Sasha's folds, getting it slightly wet before pushing it into Sasha's cunt.

"Oooooh yes, Lexi. Finger fuck me!" Sasha said aggressively. Alexa pumped her finger in and out of Sasha's pussy while increasing the speed of her tongue as well. Sasha was moaning more frequently now as Alexa grew more confident in her new abilities.

Always observant, Alexa noticed her finger was a tight fit, but there was room for at least another one, so she added her middle finger into the mix, now pumping 2 fingers into Sasha's cunt.

"Fuck!", Sasha yelped. "That's it, Little Miss Bliss. Now you get it." Sasha felt an orgasm building, she decided not to hold it back when it came. Alexa continued to rapidly finger Sasha and lick her clit, thrilled she was doing so well. Sasha could only last another 30 seconds before cumming in Alexa's cute face. Alexa didn't expect it, or even realized what had happened until she heard Sasha's deafening moan fill the hotel room and a fresh flood of cum splash her tongue.

Alexa removed her mouth from Sasha's center and sat up with a huge smile on her face. She looked down at Sasha, who had started to work up a sweat herself, her caramel chest moving up and down to match her heavy breathing.

"Thank you, Lexi.", Sasha panted. "That was really nice, you are a quick learner."

Alexa sat there for a few seconds, thinking fast. "You're welcome Sasha, but you know, you made me cum twice", Alexa stated while Sasha's breathing started to settle. "We're not quite even yet."

Sasha smiled and said, "Well, what's fair is fair, but no hints this time. You're going to earn this one all on your own, Lexi."

"You got it, bitch.", Alexa teased. "Do me a favor. I want you to turn over and spread your legs."

Sasha couldn't help but smile thinking, "Did I just turn Alexa Bliss into a little lesbian slut?". She spread her legs having a good feeling what was going to happen next. Alexa walked around to the bed to get a first glimpse of Sasha's ass

Much like the rest of her, Alexa was not surprised that Sasha's ass was amazing. It looked tight and muscular, yet still juicy and plump. Alexa kneeled down and grabbed each cheek with her hands and started massaging Sasha's ass, pulling them slightly apart. Sasha's hairless asshole was staring back at her, slightly brown but very clean.

Prior to tonight, Alexa never let anyone near her own backdoor. She was always weirded out by the thought. "Would it smell bad? Would it taste bad?", she thought, but here she was, minutes after having her own asshole serviced, about to return the favor. "Well", she thought, "Sasha seemed to like it, and I know I did. Lets give it a shot."

Alexa traced her fingers along Sasha's moist lips and leaned forward, sticking out her tongue. She slowly licked Sasha's puckered anus for the first time. Sasha's eyes opened wide "Oh wow", escaped her lips. While she expected Alexa was going to try and eat her ass, she was still surprised that she had the balls to do it.

Alexa picked up the pace of her fingers massaging Sasha's pussy and begain licking her ass in earnest. Thankfully there was no bad smell or taste like she feared, just a caramel goddess beginning to once again squirm and melt against her touch. Alexa tried the bubble gum trick with her tongue on Sasha's asshole and felt Sasha's pussy get more moist. "mmmm, yea. Eat that ass, Lexi. You're becoming the perfect little dyke", Sasha moaned.

While Sasha was enjoying herself, Alexa knew she needed to do more to make her cum again. Alexa continued licking her ass, picking up the pace a bit and now pushed 2 fingers into Sasha's warm, inviting cunt. "Ohhhhh, yes. Fuck me, Lexi." Sasha begged, as Alexa's fingers and tongue went to work.

Alexa licked Sasha's ass and fingered her pussy as furiously as she physically could. Sasha was close, she knew it and Alexa could tell by how much her pussy was leaking onto her fingers. Minutes went by, Sasha trying her hardest to hold back. She couldn't cum yet, Alexa had to work harder than she did. Alexa's frustration grew. She could tell she was making Sasha feel great, but it wasn't enough.

Alexa stood up, removing her mouth from Sasha's backdoor and her fingers from Sasha's dripping cunt. "Ok, Sasha. That's it!" Alexa said aggressively. "On your back and spread your legs". Sasha was just regaining her breath and did as she was told. "She's mad", Sasha thought "What is she going to do to me now?"

Alexa pushed Sasha up on the bed a bit, admiring her caramel folds while she did. She spread Sasha's thighs and hiked her strong legs up on her shoulders, Sasha's lower back lifting off the bed. Alexa licked her two fingers and once again pounced, her mouth finding Sasha's pussy, digging her tongue in deeper than ever before. The moaning picked up yet again, Sasha loving every bit of it. She reached under her chin and used both fingers to massage Sasha's asshole.

"Uhhhh", Sasha moaned when suddenly and swiftly, Alexa's 2 fingers pushed forward into her asshole. Alexa's tongue kept up it's pace, as she now started pistoning her fingers in and out of Sasha's beautiful ass, her pace quickening by the second. Sasha tried her hardest and held out for 90 seconds before Screaming "SHIIIIT!" and cumming for the second time tonight, treating Alexa with a fresh splash of cum which was swallowed happily.

Alexa let go of Sasha's thighs and collapsed onto the bed next to her. "Oh. My. God". Sasha gasped. "I haven't cum that hard in months". Alexa, on her back next to Sasha smiled, but stayed silent. Both Sasha and Alexa were laying down on the bed, slowly calming down and catching their breath. Sasha looked over to her nightstand and saw her phone.

Sasha tilted her phone a bit. 10 PM. Alexa had come up to her room a little bit after 8 and this was the first time they had taken a break physically. "Thank god we're wrestlers", thought Sasha, their conditioning allowing them to pull off some remarkable feats of endurance.

"I can't believe we did that" Alexa said, tilting her head towards Sasha. Sasha, put her phone back down and looked back up at the ceiling, "Me neither...I still hate you by the way", Sasha replied. Alexa giggled and so did Sasha. "Look Lexi, It's a little bit past 10 right now and I need to be up around 7 tomorrow morning to get ready and do a bit of media before perparing for the show. I want to get to sleep in about an hour."

Alexa knew what Sasha was about to say, "Fine", Alexa responded "I'll leave and let you get some rest" as she got off the bed and stood up, looking for her clothes. "Wait, Lexi", Sasha pleaded. "It's not 11:00 yet". Alexa turned around and saw Sasha's smirking face.

"Hold on, Sasha. Are you saying what I think you're saying?", Alexa questioned. "I'm down to have some more fun if you are", Sasha answered, that sexy smirk on her face again.

Alexa smiled back and got back on the bed. "What do you have in mind, Boss?" she teased. "Well", Sasha said. "Do you want to feel good at the same time?"

Alexa, now once again laying down next to Sasha was confused, but looked over and nodded. "Good", Sasha answered, "Stay where you are". Sasha stood up on the bed, stepped over Alexa and proceeded to turn 180 degrees. Sasha looked down and took a step back, now standing directly above Alexa's gorgeous face. Alexa had the best view in the world, she thought. Sasha got on her knees and leaned forward, placing her hands on the bed, now on all fours.

Sasha's pussy was hovering inches above Alexa's hungry mouth and Sasha's hungry mouth was inches above Alexa's pussy. "I don't think I have to tell you what happens next, Lexi", Sasha cooed.

"Ah, so this is what she meant", Alexa thought to herself. This was yet another new experience for Alexa, she was starting to lose count of how many new things she was doing tonight. Sasha knew that both of them were still sensitive and this might not take long.

Sasha leaned forward and licked Alexa's pussy being greeted by an immediate moan from Alexa's mouth. Sasha circled her tongue around Alexa's folds and clit, waiting for Alexa to return the favor. Lost in pleasure Alexa closed her eyes and moaned when Sasha suddenly stopped. Alexa cracked her eyes opened and saw Sasha shaking her hips back and forth above her.

"Ummm, Lexi. I can't be doing all the work here", Sasha teased. Instead of answering back, Alexa wrapped her arms around Sasha's thighs and pulled her down, her crotch now on Alexa's face. Alexa began licking Sasha's sensitive snatch, "There we go" Sasha moaned.

Sasha returned to her snack as both women were eating each other out. Sasha's tongue of mastery was already bringing Alexa close, the taste of Sasha's cream adding to her pleasure. Alexa moaned sending lightning bolts through Sasha's cunt which caused Sasha to moan into Alexa's pussy, waves of pleasure being sent back.

Sasha sped up her tongue. Alexa sped up her tongue. Sasha moaned. Alexa moaned. Sasha flicked and sucked on Alexa's clit. Alexa flicked and sucked on Alexa's clit. Sasha added fingers to the mix and rubbed Alexa's folds, Alexa returned the favor. They were playing a game of copycat, without even intending to.

Had both women not already cum twice, this might have taken a lot more effort, but it didn't take long this time. Alexa moaned deeply, taking her mouth off Sasha's clit "MMMMM" and came in Sasha's face. Sasha smiled lifting her head up once again shaking her hips, hoping Alexa would do the same. Alexa got the hint and went back licking Sasha's pussy. Only 20 seconds passed before Sasha came on Alexa's face, her body collapsing and rolling off of Alexa.

It was 10:15. Sasha was coated in sweat, her vagina and thighs soaked in her own juices and Alexa's saliva, her face wet with Alexa's juices. She couldn't go to sleep like this. Sasha got off the bed and looked over to Alexa, who seemed spent. "I'm going to go take a shower, I'm all sweaty" Sasha told her. "Ok", Alexa answered watching Sasha's ass sway as she walked into the bathroom.

Alexa heard Sasha turn the shower on, the water splashing down. "She probably wants some rest now. Maybe I can borrow a shirt and some shorts and leave.", Alexa thought. "Hell, I can sneak out of here with a towel on".

"Hey Lexi!", Sasha called from the bathroom. She peaked her head around the corner, looking Alexa in the eyes. "The water is hot and I take it you want to wash off as well.." her voice trailing off as she disappeared behind the wall again.

Alexa agreed She could use a shower and she wasn't about to turn down this invitation. Alexa got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, the door open. The shower was rather large, Alexa noticed. They'd both be able to fit in there with plenty of room. She pulled back the curtain, Sasha standing under the water, washing her hair, smiling.

Alexa stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain back behind her. "Thanks for joining me", Sasha said. The hot water hit Alexa's skin and she let out a short moan, this is what she needed. Sasha reached forward, grabbing a loofah and squirting some body wash on it. The loofah slipped out of Sasha's hands and hit the tile floor. "Oops. Lexi can you grab that for me", Sasha teased.

Alexa bent down and grabbed the loofah and looked up. She was eye level with Sasha's ass, the warm water cascading down Sasha's lower back and running down her cheeks and crack.

Alexa couldn't help herself. She let go of the loofah, reached up and parted Sasha's cheeks. Alexa leaned forward and pressed her tongue to Sasha's puckered asshole and started licking again. She had to have one more taste.

"Oh shit!" Sasha yelped, not expecting another rimjob from her sexy little slut. "You've become a real ass eater, Lexi."

The taste of Sasha's ass hit Alexa's tongue, this time much more appreciated, as the warm water cascaded down Alexa's face. Alexa could only continue for about a minute though, as the water was starting to go up her nose and into her mouth. She wanted to keep going, but she didn't want to choke. Alexa grabbed the loofah, leaned back, and stood up.

Sasha didn't want Alexa to stop, but understood why she did. She spun around, now face to face with her. Alexa wrapped her arm around Sasha, rubbing the loofah on her lower back, washing her smooth skin. "Thanks, Lexi", Sasha whispered moving forward and kissing Alexa. Their tongues wrestled slowly as they shared their most passionate make out yet. Sasha's hand reached down and her fingers massaged Alexa's pussy. "mmmmm", Alexa softly moaned, desperately clinging to their kiss.

Sasha wasn't trying to make Alexa cum again. She just wanted to give her a small reward for being such a willing participant all night. Alexa returned the favor, her fingers trailing down and finding Sasha slick, hairless center. The two women stood there, tongues in each other's mouths, caressing each other's clits exchanging soft, sensual moans. Sasha took a step back, removed her touch and tongue from Alexa and whispered in her ear. "I'm all clean now, Lexi. I'll let you finish up". Sasha opened the shower curtain and stepped out grabbing a towel, leaving Alexa under the warm water by herself.

Alexa spent the next 10 minutes washing her hair and body, reminiscing on the craziest night of her life, still wondering if it was a dream. Once fully clean, she shut the water off and stepped out, noticing Sasha left 2 clean towels for her. "How nice", Alexa thought. She wrapped one around her hair dried herself off with the other, wrapping it around her small frame before exiting the bathroom, feeling tired.

Alexa looked up, seeing Sasha leaned up against the headboard watching TV. She had on a tank top and tiny little gym shorts, her legs crossed. Alexa could see Sasha's nipples through her top, obviously braless. Alexa couldn't believe she hadn't noticed Sasha's beauty before tonight. Sasha looked up and smiled at her, "All clean now, Lexi?"

"Yea. Thanks for letting me take a shower. Umm, Sasha?", Alexa asked. "Yes?" Sasha answered. "Well, you ripped my shirt earlier, and my shorts are kind of dirty. Do you think I can borrow some clothes?"

"Sure", Sasha answered. "My suitcase is open. There should be another tank top and pair of gym shorts in there".

"Thanks" Alexa responded, appreciating Sasha's hospitality. Alexa rummaged through Sasha's suitcase and found a light blue tank top and match blue gym shorts. She took off her towel and slipped the shirt on. For a second she thought about finding her black thong, but why bother at this point? Alexa pulled up the shorts, noticing both the tank and shorts were a tight fit. "Makes sense", Alexa thought to herself, "My ass and tits are bigger than hers".

Alexa dried her hair with the second towel and put her hair back into a ponytail. "You know what?", Sasha said. "You really are a cutie", winking at Alexa. Alexa smiled and said. "Well, Sasha. I'll be on my way now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow". She felt awkward.

"Lexi, wait. You can sleep here tonight, this bed has plenty of space. I see that look. I won't try to fuck you again. I don't think you should risk being seen in my clothes, leaving my room at 11pm at night."

Alexa nodded in agreement. Sasha pulled up the covers, patting the bed next to her. "Come on, let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Alexa walked over to the bed and laid down, slipping under the sheets next to Sasha. Sasha turned off the lamp next to her and both women laid there on their backs.

"So, what just happened between us?" Alexa asked, breaking the silence.

"Well", Sasha started. "I got back to the hotel at 8 and you approached me asking for a flat iron. I agreed and we went up to the room. You then proceeded to slap me, I punched you back, things got heated and I kissed you. You pretended like you didn't enjoy it and kissed back. One thing led to another and the rest is history. We fucked for a while, and both enjoyed the hell out of it. Then we showered together and I gave you some clothes and invited you to sleep here tonight." Sasha turned her head to the side. "Did I miss anything?"

"No", Alexa answered, "but you did leave out a detail or 2". Sasha smiled and kissed Alexa's cheek. "I bet you're wondering what happens now, right Lexi". Alexa turned her head to look Sasha in the face. She nodded.

"I still don't like you, Lexi. But we can go back to the way we were before tonight. We can tolerate each other. We can be cordial and we'll work together if we have to". Alexa once again nodded, "I agree", she said.

"What happened tonight, doesn't have to be a one time thing, though." Sasha added, Alexa's ears perking up. "I hate to admit it, but you are a fantastic fuck, Lexi. If you want to do this again from time to time, I wouldn't mind".

Alexa looked into Sasha's eyes, dumbfounded by her response. She wasn't sure what to say, but Sasha just fucked her better than anyone ever had. "You know what, Sasha? If we keep this purely sexual, I'm 100% in".

Sasha smiled, leaned forward and sealed the deal with a kiss. "Deal.", Sasha whispered. "Now shut the fuck up, I need to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Alexa turned over on her side, facing away from Sasha. "Good night, Boss."

"Good night bitch", Sasha teased. Alexa closed her eyes, with a smile on her face. After a few seconds she felt Sasha turn over and press her body into her's. Sasha kissed her neck and wrapped her arm around Alexa's stomach, both drifting off to sleep


	2. A friend in need

It was Survivor Series weekend. 3 weeks had passed since heated rivals Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks spent the night together.

Alexa thought back to that night often. It was the first and only time she had ever been with a woman. She remembered the anger she felt confronting Sasha that night. She remembered Sasha kissing her for the first time. The way Sasha's mouth felt against hers. The way Sasha's expert tongue masterfully serviced her neck, breasts, nipples, armpits, vagina and the first time anyone else had ever touched her asshole, let alone lick and finger it. She remembered Sasha's beautiful, tight caramel body. The way her body glistened with droplets of sweat. The feel of her smooth skin. The taste of her pussy. The taste of her ass.

She remembered drifting off to sleep with Sasha's arm wrapped around her. She remembered waking up with Sasha spooning her. She remembered Sasha hilariously poking her head out of the door of her own hotel room, making sure the coast was clear, so Alexa could sneak back to her room without anyone seeing her. She remembered Sasha slapping her ass and winking at her as Alexa quickly scurried back to her own room.

She remembered it all vividly, and she wanted it again. Alexa was still out of in ring action due to her concussion. She had been cleared for light training for her eventual in ring return, but had no idea when that would be. That meant, Alexa was still doing segments for Raw, but she was no longer working the live events. What that really meant is that she had only seen Sasha a couple of times since that night and each interaction was brief and with other people around. Alexa thought she caught Sasha give her a few looks, but she wasn't sure.

Alexa had spent a lot of time at home since her concussion. Since Buddy had become cruiserweight champion, his schedule was more packed than usual, but because hers wasn't, they had seen each other a lot more than usual. Alexa still loved her fiance very much, but since Sasha had flipped her sexual world upside down, she just didn't feel that same spark with Buddy. The sex was still good, but it wasn't what Sasha had given her. The thought of Sasha as a person still filled Alexa with anger. The thought of Sasha as a lover filled Alexa with want and need.

Sasha had seen Alexa a few times since one of the most unexpected, yet satisfying nights of her life. It was a damn shame she was out due to injury, Sasha thought. She could have definitely fucked her again after a day of travelling from city to city. It would have been easy to arrange as well. Wrestlers often traveled with a friend from event to event, but as a whole, everyone was on their own. The company didn't care how they got there, or where they stayed, just that they arrived to the live events on time and ready to work. Back in the day, some of the male wrestlers had women on the side that would travel with them from town to town and satisfy their needs. Maybe, once she was cleared and back on a full schedule, Alexa could fulfill a similar role for Sasha.

It would have been so easy to sneak Alexa into one of her hotel rooms without anyone noticing. Hell, Sasha could have chosen to stay somewhere a bit out of the way of the arena of whatever town they were in, just to ensure none of her other coworkers were around. Unfortunately Sasha had only seen Alexa backstage at Raw a few times, not wanting to do anything out of the ordinary to make anyone suspicious. Sasha was always around her tag team partner, Bayley, and Bayley was very perceptive. She definitely would have known something was up.

That being said, Sasha did sneak a few peeks at Alexa's ass when she had the chances to. At least one time she could have sworn Alexa caught her in the act and given her a smile back, but maybe Sasha was just imagining that. Sasha had to have Alexa's ass again. She craved it. On a personal and professional level, Sasha could barely stomach the thought of Alexa, but my god, she wanted to do some naughty things to that body. And she knew there was an opportunity on the horizon.

It was the Friday before Survivor Series and the entirety of the Raw and Smackdown rosters were heading to Los Angeles, California for one of the big 4 WWE pay-per views of the year. Sasha knew she was part of the Raw women's team, though it hadn't been officially announced yet. Alexa was team captain, so even though she wasn't cleared to wrestle again, she would also make an appearance on the show. Sasha and Alexa would be in the same city as each other for 3 consecutive nights.

Sasha had talked to many other WWE superstars about the weekend and almost everyone was staying at the Mariott located across the street from the sight of Survivor Series, the Staples Center. On Saturday night, NXT would be holding their big Takeover show. As much as Sasha wanted to watch every second of it, she knew that almost every other superstar would be watching, or attending Takeover in some form or fashion.

This was her best chance to get Alexa back to her room for what she wanted, no what she needed. Sasha had just checked into the hotel on Friday night and settled down in her room when she grabbed her phone and decided to text Alexa.

"Hey Lexi, could you come to the Mariott tomorrow night, room 305? I have some new submission holds I want you to see ;)". Sasha thought it was obvious what she meant, but if anyone, like Alexa's fiance, happened to read it for some reason, it was just vague enough to not seem like a booty call. Little did Sasha know, Buddy was a very superstitious person. Any time he had a match on a PPV, he stayed at a different hotel than Alexa. He didn't want to tire himself out the night before a big match and Alexa was too tempting.

Alexa's phone vibrated and she saw a text from Sasha. She tried her hardest not to yell in excitement. Alexa was sitting in bed watching TV a floor below Sasha in the same hotel. She texted back. "I'm a floor below you in my own room right now, Sasha. I could come by tonight if you're not preoccupied :)" Alexa didn't want to wait one more second.

Sasha, surprised by how quickly Alexa texted her back, smirked when she read the text. "My, oh my. What an eager little slut she is", Sasha said out loud to herself. As much as she wanted Alexa now, Sasha thought it best to play it safe. With that kind of response though, Sasha thought, maybe Buddy wasn't around and she could be a little more direct with her next text. "Not tonight, there are too many people around. Tomorrow when Takeover starts. Get here at 8 and bring an overnight bag ;)", Sasha texted back. Seconds later, Alexa had responded again, "Ok, cya tomorrow at 8, bitch". Sasha and Alexa both decided to get to sleep early that night figuring they might not get much rest the next night.

Sasha awoke Saturday morning at 8:00 refreshed from a full night of sleep. Thankfully, she was well rested because she knew she'd be using a lot of energy that night. She wanted to do a bit of shopping today and get in a good workout, but otherwise chill out until Alexa came over that night. Maybe she'd see who else was around and grab some dinner with friends.

First things first, Sasha threw on a tank top, put on some shorts and tossed a baseball cap on. She had read reviews online that the hotel had an amazing continental breakfast, so why not take advantage of it? Sasha made her way down to the bottom floor and was hit with a huge breakfast spread. Freshly brewed coffee and tea, a chef making omelettes and pancakes, bacon, sausage and much much more.

She decided to control herself and eat a somewhat healthy breakfast. As Sasha was making her way to a small table in the corner with a bowl of fresh fruit and a couple of scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Hey, Sash. Mind if I join you?"

Sasha turned around and saw that fiery orange hair she knew so well. She immediately saw that black eye and slightly swollen face that Nia Jax was responsible for this past Monday night. Sasha smiled, as her friend, Becky Lynch approached her.

Sasha and Becky had a very interesting history with each other. They were 2 of the 4 horsewomen of WWE. They started together years ago in NXT and had developed a very close friendship. Sasha and Becky even teamed together for a while, forming team BAE, and at one point, lived together for a few months when Becky was forced to leave her former apartment when the landlord raised her rent.

They were, at times, inseparable, and unknown to anyone else, had spent a few tipsy nights together. Becky was definitely skilled in the bedroom, Sasha remembered, but she also remembered not wanting to sacrifice their friendship by developing feelings for each other. The two drifted apart when they were first called up to the main roster and things were awkward between them for a while, even more so when Becky went to Smackdown and Sasha stayed on Raw.

Recently however, the two sat down and patched up whatever holes were in their friendship. They still didn't see each other much, but would share a call or series of texts every week and made it a point to try and grab a meal or workout together when they were both in the same town for a show.

"Hey, Bex", Sasha called out. "Pull up a seat". Becky smiled back and made a beeline for Sasha's table. Sasha stood up and gave Becky a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't texted you since Nia punched you, Becky", Sasha apologized, "I've been crazy busy." Becky nodded, "Oh no worries, Sash, I understand".

Sasha could tell that Becky was pretty down in the dumps about the whole situation. "Hey Bex, I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened, but I'm all ears if you do." Becky looked up at her, "It's just... this was going to be the biggest match of my life. Me vs Ronda Rousey? At a show like Survivor Series, in Los Angeles? The fans were going nuts for our match, we could have main evented".

Sasha smiled at her friend and said softly, "Hey, listen. Everyone is talking about what you did Monday. Your smirking, bloody face looking down at Ronda might be the most impactful image of the entire year and you know what? I think people want to see you two have a match a lot more now that it has been taken away. Maybe at an even bigger show..."

"Thanks, Sash.", Becky sighed, "You're probably right. I am being checked by WWE docs in a few hours though, there's a really tiny chance they clear me, but I doubt it. I just don't want to miss any time right now, ya know?". Sasha understood and nodded. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, enjoying their breakfast. "How are you feeling physically?", Sasha asked.

"Well", Becky started. "Much better than Monday. My nose was broken and it hurts, but it's not too bad. My head is feeling much better by the day though. I just can't wait for this swelling and bruising to disappear."

"You still look cute and now a lot more badass", Sasha replied. Becky smiled back, her spirits finally seeming to lift. Becky and Sasha spent the rest of breakfast catching up with each other's lives and Sasha was thankful they were in such a good place in their relationship. As they finished, Becky walked over and gave Sasha a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Boss. This is exactly what I needed. No more moping around. I'll see you backstage tomorrow night." Sasha hugged her back and before Becky left Sasha grabbed Becky's hand and told her, "Bex. Really, if you need to talk or need anything today, I'm in room 305. Anything I can do to help you, just knock, or just give me a call if I'm out"

"Thanks, Sash. I really appreciate it", Becky smiled as she walked away. Sasha went back upstairs and grabbed a quick shower ready to start her day.

Alexa awoke on Saturday morning early and with one thing on her mind. Disneyland. Well, two things. Disneyland and Sasha, but she wasn't going to see Sasha until later that night. Alexa had loved Disney her entire life and never wanted to miss the chance to spend a day at the happiest place on earth. Her itinerary was pretty simple; Disney, back to the hotel, Sasha. This was going to be a great day, she thought to herself.

Sasha spent most of the day near the hotel and Staples center shopping around from store to store. She always enjoyed spending some time in different cities when she had the chance. It helped her clear her head in an odd way. She had a big breakfast, so she wasn't hungry at lunch time, instead deciding to have an early dinner at a local Korean BBQ place. After a delicious meal, Sasha walked back to the hotel, changed into workout gear and went to check out the gym in the hotel

It was 6:30 now, so Sasha figured she had about an hour to work out and head back upstairs to get ready for Alexa. Charlotte Flair entered the gym, as Sasha was heading out. They exchanged pleasantries and talked for a bit. Sasha didn't want to be rude and cut her off, but now time was starting to become an issue. After Charlotte talked Sasha into taking a selfie together, they exchanged goodbyes and Sasha rushed up to her room.

By the time she had opened the door to her suite, it was 7:45 and she still had to shower. She decided to leave the door unlocked before getting in the shower and texted Alexa, "Hey Lexi, I'll probably be in the shower when you get here. Doors unlocked. Make yourself at home".

Alexa had a magical day at her favorite place in the universe and only a night with Sasha Banks could have made her leave Disney before it closed. But, Alexa was able to control herself and along with the fact that she was a very punctual person, she left Disney with enough time to get back to the hotel and pack her overnight bag.

When she made it upstairs, Alexa changed out of her Minnie Mouse shirt and jeans and changed into a regular tank top and pair of sweatpants. She didn't want to look too dolled up in case she ran into anyone she knew. She did however, put on a sexy red laced bra and matching thong, thinking that she would at least look a little bit hot for Sasha. She then made sure to pack an extra shirt and pair of gym shorts to sleep in, as well as an extra thong in case the ones she had on got a bit wet and a bag of toiletries, thinking that if she would be spending the night there, she'd like to grab a shower tomorrow morning before leaving.

Minutes before leaving her room, Alexa felt her phone vibrate and saw the text from Sasha. Alexa smirked reading it, imagining Sasha's glistening caramel skin in that steamy shower. If she left now, she might make it there in time to get a glimpse...

Alexa nearly ran to the elevator, she couldn't get to Sasha's room quickly enough. Before she knew it, the number '305' was staring her right in the face. Alexa reached for the door handle and it was indeed open. She entered the large suite and immediately kicked herself for just getting a regular room. This suite had a small kitchenette and table and a nice TV area. There was a half-wall separating the bedroom area.

Alexa was impressed by the spacious king sized bed, which she knew would give them plenty of room to really have some fun. Past the bed, Alexa saw the opening to the bathroom and steam coming out. Alexa tossed her bag on the bed and called out, "Hey Sasha! I'm here". Sasha didn't respond, maybe because she couldn't hear her over the water. Alexa approached the bathroom seeing that the door was wide open. She rounded the corner and was met with a heavenly sight.

There Sasha was, in all her glory, soaking wet in the shower, shaving her legs. She hadn't noticed Alexa yet, or had she? Alexa picked her jaw up off the floor and said "Hey Sasha, I'm here" once again, unable to think of anything else to say. Sasha smirked, but didn't look up, focusing on shaving her muscular thighs "Oh, I heard you the first time Lexi. I just wanted you to 'accidentally' walk in on me showering".

"You bitch", Alexa said, laughing. "Sorry about this, by the way", Sasha sarcastically apologized, "I got held up at the gym and ran out of time". Sasha had just finished shaving her legs and was now applying shaving cream to her nicely toned biceps and forearms.

"I didn't know you shaved your arms.", Alexa questioned. "I normally don't", Sasha replied, "But I remember you saying you don't like body hair". Alexa was surprised that Sasha remembered that, and honestly a little touched that Sasha cared enough about Alexa's preferences.

"Now why don't you stop staring at me like a creep and come see if I did a good job shaving." Sasha teased. Alexa got the hint and honestly, after a day walking around Disney in the California sun, getting under that hot water was a good idea. There was more than enough room for both of them. Alexa had waited long enough. She took off her clothes as quickly as possible without actually ripping them, Sasha staring at her the entire time. "Man, she looks just as good as I remember", Sasha thought to herself.

Before jumping into the shower, Alexa chuckled to herself and thought, "I actually picked out a sexy bra and thong to wear for her and I already ripped them off." Alexa stepped in behind Sasha, just as Sasha had finished shaving her arms. "mmmmmm", Alexa moaned as the warm water hit her skin. Sasha turned around and faced her and leaned forward, whispering in her ear "so glad you could join me". Sasha's nice perky tits were pressed up against Alexa's impressive bust. Sasha nibbled on Alexa's ear and Alexa was already melting to Sasha's touch.

Sasha, ever the aggressor, pressed her lips to Alexa's and almost immediately their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Both women moaned almost simultaneously. They had waited nearly a month for this and the time was finally here. Alexa was impressed by many of Sasha's skills in their first encounter, but she just now realized how great of a kisser she was.

Sasha controlled their last night together, though, and Alexa wanted to take the initiative this time. Alexa broke off their kiss and took a page out of Sasha's book by smirking at her. "Hey, what the hell?" a frustrated Sasha asked, "I was enjoying that kiss".

"So was I, Sasha.", Alexa replied. "But I want to make sure you did a thorough job shaving", still with that sexy smirk on her face.

Alexa softly ran her fingers down Sasha's shoulder's, biceps, triceps and forearms. They were silky smooth. "Hmmmm, very nice", Alexa stated. Next up Alexa bent over and felt Sasha's lower legs and calves. Her face was inches from Sasha's perfectly smooth cunt, but she'd be back to inspect that later. Alexa's hands explored Sasha's toned thighs as she stood up. "Yep, these passed the test", Alexa approved.

Alexa's hands then darted up to Sasha's breasts, lightly massaging them while she teased Sasha's nipples. This elicited a sexy little moan from Sasha, "mmmmmm. Uh Lexi," Sasha said, "there wasn't any hair on my tits." Alexa giggled. "Yea, no shit smartass. I was just having fun", once again smirking at her caramel skinned lover.

"Arms up! I'm only halfway done with my inspection.", Alexa demanded. Sasha lifted her arms, Alexa's tiny little fingers snaking their way up to Sasha's armpits lightly touching them. They were silky smooth, Alexa noted, but she wanted to have another little burst of fun. She leaned forward and licked Sasha's right armpit thoroughly and then switched to her left armpit and did the same.

Another series of short moans escaped Sasha's lips. Alexa's new confidence and attitude was turning her on like never before. "Your armpits also pass the test. I'd give them an A+", Alexa whispered. "Now it's time for the final exam." Sasha watched as Alexa got on her knees in front of her, the hot water washing down Alexa's hair and lower back.

"What do you mean by fin-", Sasha's voice trailed off and a loud moan echoed in the shower as Alexa had pressed forward and placed her tongue on Sasha's waxed cunt. "Oh fuck," Sasha yelped, pressing her hand against the tile wall to steady herself and immediately noticing the difference from the last time they had sex. Alexa didn't have a clue what to do when she went down on Sasha for the first time. Right now, however, Alexa knew exactly what she was doing.

The increased confidence in what she was doing along with remembering what Sasha liked led to Alexa feeling Sasha's hands forcing her head deeper into Sasha's cunt. Sasha was moaning loudly and Alexa could have done this all night, especially once Sasha's delicious flavor hit her tongue. Alexa forced herself to stop, though there was no need to make her cum this early.

Alexa looked up and saw Sasha's chest heaving and her facial expression filled with lust. "Another test passed, Sasha", Alexa said confidently. "I lied, though. It's time for your real, actual final exam". Alexa grabbed Sasha by the hips and spun her around 180 degrees. She was face level with Sasha's perfect ass.

Sasha had barely collected herself when she felt Alexa's tiny little hands spread her cheeks apart and Alexa's mouth attack her asshole. Alexa's skillful tongue flicked against Sasha's puckered anus, this time much more forcibly than her first anal snack a month ago. "MMMMMMMMM YES!", Sasha yelled out, flabbergasted by how turned on she was by Alexa's confidence and assertiveness.

Tasting Sasha's ass again was like riding a bike. Yes, it had been a while, but she immediately remembered and appreciated the flavor. Alexa really concentrated on how her tongue felt against Sasha's asshole, not encountering a single hint of hair or stubble.

Alexa reluctantly pulled her face from in between Sasha's cheeks and stood back up, the water flowing through her hair and down her body. Sasha, smiled at her and asked "Well, how did I do Lexi?"

"You passed with flying colors, Boss", replied Alexa as she kissed Sasha again, letting Sasha taste herself on Alexa's tongue. Sasha pulled away from the kiss feeling the need to take control of the situation. She really enjoyed Alexa's assertiveness, but now it was her turn to dictate the action.

"Since I passed the test, I'm going to go ahead and get out and dry off, Lexi. You take your time and finish showering and I'll be waiting for you in bed", Sasha said, giving Alexa one more kiss before stepping out of the shower and grabbing some towels.

Sasha wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair. She left the bathroom with one last glance of Alexa's full naked form and smiled thinking of all the things she was about to do to her. Sasha entered the bedroom and started drying off her body and hair. The combined scent of her shaving cream and body wash filled Sasha's nose. She was squeaky clean.

Sasha dropped both towels and checked out her fully nude body in the mirror for a few seconds when she heard Alexa shut the water off in the shower. "I left you some towels next to the shower, Lexi!", Sasha called out. "Thanks", Alexa called back. Sasha sat down on the bed and spread her legs, wanting to give Alexa a sight she would never forget when she left the bathroom.

At that moment, Sasha was startled by a few loud knocks on her door. She was paralyzed by fear and didn't know what to do. A second later a few more knocks. Sasha hastily grabbed a bathrobe from the chair next to the bed and quickly put it on. 3 more knocks followed by a voice she had heard just earlier that morning. "Hey Sash, you there?". It was Becky. "Shit", Sasha thought to herself. "I did promise to be there for her if she needed me. Maybe I can act tired or something and get rid of her quick."

Sasha felt a bit guilty for feeling this way, but she had been waiting for a month to fuck Alexa, and nothing was going to stop her. Sasha cracked the door open a bit and answered, "Oh hey Bex. Is everything ok? I was just getting ready for bed..."

Sasha cut herself off when she saw Becky's face. She looked devastated and had clearly been crying. "Oh sorry, Sash. I-It's ok", she sniffled "I was hoping we could talk, but you have a big day tomorrow and I don't want to prevent you from sleeping".

Sasha couldn't bring herself to turn Becky away. "It's Ok Becky", she said opening the door. "come on in and sit down", she said pointing to one of the chairs in the TV area. Becky sat down and Sasha had to think quickly on her feet. "I just got out of the shower, Becky. Give me a sec, I left my phone in the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Sasha walked slowly to the bathroom thinking to herself, "I'm going to tell Lexi to stay in the bathroom and be quiet and I'll do my best to get Becky out of here asap." Sasha was snapped out of her planning by Becky's voice. "What the hell?", Becky said in shock.

Sasha looked up. Alexa was standing in front of her wrapped in a towel with her hair still wet from the shower and her mouth agape. "Oh shit!" she panicked. "What the fuck are you doing here Becky?"

Sasha turned around, never more embarrassed or petrified in her life. Becky's mouth was open in complete shock. "I came here because I needed a friend to talk to and Sasha helped me earlier in the day.", Becky answered. "Were you two just in the shower together before I got here? What the hell is going on here? Don't you hate each other?"

Sasha stammered, "N-no Becky, it's not what it looks like!". Alexa cut Sasha off and answered aggressively, "What is it to you Becky? Are you jealous? Huh? Maybe we were in the shower together! If you tell a fucking soul about this I'll make your life hell, Becky!"

Becky was flabbergasted. "No, I'm not jealous, Alexa. Just shocked. I could have sworn you hate each other. I know we've had our issues Alexa, but this isn't my secret to tell anyone. Calm the fuck down." With those words, Alexa did calm down a bit, but this would surely mean a quick end to her night with Sasha. She was so disappointed.

"Look Lexi, Becky's had a rough week, as you can probably imagine. We ran into each other for breakfast and she needed a friend to talk to. I told her that she could come by at any time if she needed me and obviously she does right now." Sasha explained. Alexa softened her expression a bit, looked at Becky and sighed. "Sorry, Bex." After a few seconds of awkward silence she continued. "That was really horrible what happened with Nia. Like you said, we've had our issues, but I would never want you to be hurt."

"Thanks, Lex. Your friend Nia really did a number on me. I met with Vince and Hunter earlier and they might have to strip me of the title", Becky said weakly. "Is that why you needed to talk, Becky? I'm so sorry", Sasha said, putting her hand on Becky's shoulder.

Alexa couldn't help but feel bad for Becky, especially when she saw her black eye and slightly swollen face. They hit a rough patch in their relationship when Alexa's push in many ways ended Becky's and had never really patched things up with each other. Alexa always did have a soft spot for Becky though, and would never forget how much Becky helped her adjust to life on the main roster when she was called up to Smackdown. For a few months, Becky basically acted like a big sister towards her.

"For what it's worth, Bex. I talked to Nia a few days ago and I really stressed to her how careless she has become and that she's lucky Vince hasn't punished her for some of the injuries she's caused", Alexa said. "Don't worry about it, Lex", Becky answered. "Look, I'm just having a pity party for myself. I'm sorry if I interrupted something here. If you guys want to get back to whatever you had planned, don't let me stop you.", Becky sighed.

Sasha sensed that Becky wanted to talk a bit longer and vent, so she said "Becky, it's ok. I don't want you leaving here until you're feeling a bit better about things". Alexa hated to agree with Sasha, but she did. "Sasha's right, Bex. Shit, now even I feel bad for you." Becky let out a little chuckle at the comment. "See, you're already feeling better.", Alexa smiled back.

Sasha knew Becky was a selfless person, so she wasn't shocked when Becky said "Guys, it's ok. Really. I'll just go back to my room, listen to some Pearl Jam and maybe turn on a shitty rom-com or something. I appreciate you caring about me. Whatever you two were about to do, go ahead. I'd never want to stand in the way of my girl gettin some tail", finally cracking a genuine smile towards Sasha.

Sasha knew the mood between her and Alexa was gone and it would be nearly impossible to get back to where they were. She was still incredibly horny, but Becky's unplanned interruption really knocked the train off the rails, but that's when something incredible happened. A light bulb went off in Sasha's head. It was a crazy idea, something that would likely be rejected, but what did she have to lose?

Sasha grabbed Becky's hand just as Becky stood up and turned to leave. "Wait, Bex", Sasha pleaded. "Maybe there's a way we can still lift your spirits without changing our own plans for the night..." Becky had turned around and Sasha was looking Becky right in the eyes, her mouth forming into a smirk.

"Hold on a second, Sasha. What are you saying?", Alexa asked, already assuming she knew the answer. "Yea, I'd like to know too, Sash", Becky returned.

Sasha moved her hands inside of the light jacket Becky had on and placed them on Becky's hips. "Oh Bex, I think you know exactly what I'm saying", Sasha said seductively. "Um, hello!?, Alexa called out. "I'm still here, Sasha. What the fuck? I thought tonight was about us, now you want Becky all of a sudden."

"Don't play stupid, Lexi. You know exactly what I'm saying here. I think the two of us can put Becky here in a much better mood, if you catch my drift." Sasha answered her. Alexa was dumbfounded. She had a feeling this is what Sasha had in mind, but was this something she was willing to do? Alexa looked up at Becky. She was beautiful, Alexa had always thought so, but she never felt sexually attracted to her. Then again, she was never sexually attracted to any woman before Sasha rocked her world a month ago, or maybe she never realized it.

Alexa had a decision to make: leave now and who knows when or if she'll get to have sex with Sasha again, or follow Sasha's lead and include Becky. She thought back to what happened earlier in the shower, still tasting Sasha juices on her tongue and made up her mind. "Fine let's do this", Alexa said, breaking the silence. Sasha looked back at her and smiled, which Alexa eventually returned. Once she did, both Sasha and Alexa turned their attention to Becky to see how she felt about this.

Becky looked hesitant, but Sasha noted, she hadn't said no yet and she hadn't told Sasha to take her hands off her hips. "I don't know about this, guys. Alexa, we haven't really been on good terms with each other for a while and Sash, it's been years and neither of us were sober the 2 times it happened.", Becky said nervously.

"Wait a minute. You two have had sex before?", Alexa shifting her focus between Sasha and Becky. "Yea, Lex. Back when we lived together in NXT. We got drunk a few times and fucked, but I really don't remember much of anything and we've never so much as kissed while either of us was sober", Becky answered. Alexa was surprised, but not shocked. I mean, there had to be a reason Sasha was as good at eating pussy and ass as she was.

"You're right, Bex. We've never done anything while sober", Sasha said leaning in. "Maybe we should change that" Sasha pressed her lips into Becky's, slowly kissing her which Becky was reluctant to return. Sasha attempted to push her tongue forward into Becky's mouth, but she wasn't reciprocating. Becky lightly pushed Sasha away, clearly uncomfortable. "Sorry, Bex", Sasha quickly apologized, "I thought I'd see how interested you were in my proposal, but I guess you aren't". Sasha pretended to look disappointed.

"Well, Lexi", Sasha said turning to Alexa, "It looks like Becky isn't comfortable with this. I think we'd better call it a ni-". Becky's voice cut off Sasha's quickly. "Wait a minute Sash, maybe I just need to ease into this situation. Maybe I need to get into the mood a bit" Becky said, the corner of her mouth curling into a very slight smirk.

"Sash, Lex. Why don't you two show me what you were going to do and maybe I'll decide to join in at some point?" Becky addressed both of them.

"You want to watch us fuck?", Alexa questioned which caused Becky to quickly nod. Sasha was incredibly turned on by the idea of Becky watching her and Alexa have sex and she turned around to face Alexa. Alexa looked like she was about to protest when Sasha said, "I think that's a great idea, Lexi. You got me all worked up in the shower and I think it's time I return the favor."

Sasha walked towards Alexa and pushed her down onto the bed. "Don't pretend like you don't want me to bury my face between your thighs, Lexi", Sasha said seductively. "Sasha, I don't know how I feel about Becky, or anyone, watching", Alexa hesitated.

"Pretend like, I'm not even here, Lex", Becky said, moving a chair close to the bed. Becky sat down, facing them "Just act like I'm a piece of furniture", she smiled at Alexa. As Alexa was looking at Becky sitting down, Sasha had untied her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor. There she was, standing above Alexa, fully naked, causing Alexa to bite her lip.

Sasha got on the bed and crawled on top of Alexa, her hands grasping at the towel covering her naked form. She whispered "Come on Lexi, you don't want to say no to me right now, do you?" Sasha's skilled fingers undid Alexa's towel and it fell open revealing Alexa's breasts and vagina. "God she's hot", Becky thought to herself, seeing Alexa nude for the first time. Sasha pressed her head down and her lips found Alexa's.

As much as Becky appreciated Alexa's perfect round breasts, her toned stomach, muscular thighs and her hairless pussy, Sasha was on all fours completely exposed. Becky licked her lips at the sight of Sasha's caramel skin, her tight ass and her vagina, already wet with anticipation. She had sex with women before, and she had watched porn just like the average person, but watching two women have sex in front of her, in person, was a new experience. She was going to enjoy this.

Sasha's tongue invaded Alexa's mouth and Alexa slowly returned the favor, starting to get lost in Sasha's passion. As Alexa began to reciprocate, she felt Sasha's fingers snake up her thigh and work their way towards her slick opening. Alexa was reluctant to do this with Becky watching, but once she felt Sasha's digits tease her clit, she started to forget Becky was even there.

Sasha broke the kiss off and started moving her way down Alexa's neck slowly, working her way towards her breasts. After what felt like an eternity to Alexa, Sasha's mouth found her right breast. Sasha flicked Alexa's nipple with her tongue for a few seconds before taking it in her mouth and sucking. All the while, Sasha's fingers continued to tease Alexa's moist folds. "mmmmmm yes, Sasha", Alexa moaned, feeling herself getting more wet. This is what she waited so long for.

Sasha switched her mouth to Alexa's left breast and repeated her actions, this time inserting a finger into Alexa's quim, slowly pumping it in and out. "Oh fuck", Alexa moaned, which satisfied Sasha and encouraged her to add a second finger while moving on from Alexa's breasts and start kissing down her cute tummy. As Sasha's mouth moved further down Alexa's body and closer to her delicious prize, Sasha kept increasing the pace of her two fingers.

She licked her way down Alexa's abs and stopped right above her hairless cunt, smiling at the wetness she felt on her fingers. Sasha took out her fingers and admired Alexa's juices, which were practically dripping down her hand. Sasha sat up a bit and she brought her fingers towards Alexa's mouth. "Taste yourself before I taste you, Lexi", Sasha whispered pushing her two fingers into Alexa's mouth.

Alexa sucked on Sasha's fingers and licked between them, tasting her own juices, not even questioning how weird she would have found this if she was thinking rationally. She tasted different than Sasha did, not bad, but not as good as the Boss's cream. Sasha removed her fingers from Alexa's mouth and rewarded her for doing a good job by giving her a quick kiss on the lips before finally heading downstairs to kiss Alexa's other lips.

Sasha's fingers and mouth had already worked Alexa close to an orgasm, but she knew things were about to get more intense. Sasha's tongue finally found Alexa's wet folds, as she inserted her tongue into Alexa's welcoming pussy. Sasha didn't bother taking things slow this time, she wanted Alexa to cum. Sasha's expert tongue circled Alexa's pussy at a decent pace, while her fingers teased Alexa's clit. "Fuck, Sasha. Keep going, you bitch", Alexa said aggressively.

Sasha's mouth worked it's way up a bit, her tongue flicking Alexa's clit while her fingers once again worked their way inside Alexa's tight opening. Sasha was rewarded by increased moans and heavy breathing. Alexa was even starting to squirm a bit from the waves of pleasure hitting her body. She was trying her hardest not to cum, to hold out, because she wanted to feel this sheer bliss as long as possible. Sasha's fingers were pumping in and out quicker than Alexa had ever felt before, her tongue meeting their speed. Alexa's mouth was glued open, her moans increasing in volume by the second.

Alexa couldn't hold out any longer and let out a deafening moan, feeling the orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Sasha slowed down her pace as Alexa's thighs had started to twitch, unable to handle the vaginal assault Sasha had unleashed upon her. Sasha removed her fingers and lapped up Alexa's scrumptious juices, not wanting any to go to waste. "Holy shit!", Alexa moaned once she was able to form actual words again.

Unlike their first night together, Sasha didn't need to ease Alexa into what was coming next. As far as Sasha was concerned, Alexa got the upper hand in the shower and she had just evened the score, but that wasn't enough for Sasha. She's the Boss; she's going to win this game. Alexa was still coming down from her intense orgasm, breathing heavily when Sasha forcibly flipped her over on her stomach, causing Alexa to let out a squeak of surprise.

Sasha lifted Alexa's hips causing her to get on her hands and knees. Sasha then pressed her hand down on Alexa's upper back while using her other to keep Alexa's hips up. Alexa was face down on the bed with her ass in the air. "Stay like this and don't move", Sasha instructed. "Sasha, I think I need a brea-" Alexa started.

Before Alexa could finish, Sasha quickly dove back in and began to lick Alexa's asshole. Alexa hadn't quite come down from her orgasm, but Sasha didn't care, she needed to taste Alexa's ass again. As Sasha's tongue quickly and roughly massaged Alexa's puckered ass, Alexa moaned loudly, "Oh fuck! Eat my ass just like that, Sasha."

Alexa's tight anus tasted even better than Sasha had remembered, in part because Sasha was more turned on than the first time and also because some of Alexa's cunt juices had dripped down earlier to coat her asshole. Whatever it was, caused Sasha to treat Alexa's ass like it was a filet mignon and she hadn't eaten in a week. After a minute, Alexa's muscles had relaxed enough for Sasha's tongue to enter her ass slightly. Alexa once again screamed out in pleasure, but buried her head in the bed to muffle her moans somewhat. Alexa was completely floored. Nothing had ever caused her this much pleasure in her entire life, not even Sasha the first time they had sex. Sasha's aggression and pure lust were rapidly moving Alexa to her second orgasm in minutes.

Sasha could sense Alexa's heart rate getting faster and that her next orgasm was near when she yet again took things up a notch. Sasha, satisfied that Alexa's beautiful ass was lubed up enough took 2 fingers into her mouth, coating them with saliva and moved them to Alexa's backdoor. "Wait Sasha", Alexa pleaded, lifting her head up from the bed, "I don't know if I'm ready for that". Sasha simply smirked and pushed her fingers into Alexa's asshole. "MMMMMMM SHIT!" Alexa yelled. Her ass was tight, but Sasha knew Alexa was loving this anal invasion and thus, began fingering Alexa's ass in full.

Alexa arched her back and lifted her head off the bed, unable to handle the pleasure she felt. Unintelligible moans and heavy breathing were all Alexa was able to muster as the pace of Sasha's fingers intensified. Alexa was on the edge when Sasha's other hand went to work. Sasha took her left thumb and began rubbing Alexa's clit slowly as her right hand was busy with Alexa's ass. The dual sensation of Sasha's fingers rapidly pumping in and out of her ass and Sasha's thumb slowly and softly massaging her clit sent Alexa over the edge completely. A final ear-splitting moan escaped Alexa's mouth as she squirted onto Sasha's left hand, her juices dripping onto the bed.

Alexa's legs twitched for a few seconds before she collapsed on the bed and flipped over on her back, finally starting to catch her breath a bit, as Sasha licked Alexa's cum off her fingers. Sasha plopped down next to Alexa and gave her a soft peck on the cheek as Alexa lay panting there, sweat causing her body to glisten. Sasha and Alexa both turned their heads and their eyes met, leaning in for a kiss when both were startled by a moan from across the room; they had completely forgotten Becky was sitting in a chair watching them.

Sasha and Alexa looked over to see Becky, who had shed her light jacket. She was left in a white tank top, a black bra visible underneath. Becky had her eyes closed and her right hand down the front of her sweatpants, a wet spot clearly visible from where they were sitting. Becky had been touching herself watching Sasha fuck Alexa.

"Ahem!", Sasha cleared her throat comically, "It looks like someone enjoyed the view, huh Lexi?" Alexa managed a breathy giggle as Becky's eyes snapped open and she immediately removed her hand from inside of her pants. Becky's cheeks flushed so red, you'd think they were trying to match her hair color. Clearly embarrassed, Becky whimpered, "Sorry ladies, I don't know what came over me."

"There's, nothing to be sorry about, Bex", Sasha smirked at her. "Hey Lexi. I think Becky wants to join in on the fun, but maybe she needs a little convincing", Sasha said standing up. Alexa was just starting to regain her thoughts and also stood up, mimicking Sasha's every move. Sasha approached Becky and Alexa followed. Becky's eyes darted between the two, not sure which body she wanted to ogle more. Sasha grabbed Becky's right hand and felt Becky's wetness on her fingers, Alexa quickly grabbing hold of Becky's left hand.

In tandem, Sasha and Alexa pulled Becky gently out of her chair. Sasha leaned forward and whispered in Becky's ear, "If you want us to stop, all you have to do is tell us." Becky simply nodded as Sasha's hands grabbed the bottom of her tank top and started pulling it up. Alexa was a bit late, but joined Sasha in taking Becky's tank top off. Sasha leaned in and pressed her lips to Becky's while snaking her hand to Becky's back attempting to unhook her bra. Unlike earlier, Becky kissed back, enjoying the feel of Sasha's lips and allowing Sasha's insistent tongue to enter her mouth. As Sasha and Becky slowly and passionately made out, Becky was reminded of how good of a kisser Sasha was. It was one of the few things she had remembered from their nights together. Sasha was losing herself in the kiss and fumbling a bit trying to unhook Becky's black bra.

Becky felt another hand reach her back as Alexa had noticed Sasha struggling a bit and decided to help her out. Bingo! Sasha and Alexa's combined effort worked as Becky's bra fell to the floor. Becky had always been self conscious about her breasts, especially now around Sasha, who had nice, perky natural tits and Alexa who had an impressive surgically enhanced rack. Becky instinctively and rapidly raised her hands and covered her boobs, feeling inadequate in that department.

Becky leaned back from Sasha's lips, which was a shame to Sasha as she was enjoying Becky's mouth very much. Sasha and Alexa had noticed that Becky had once again become shy. "What's wrong, Bex?", Alexa asked. Becky moved her hands to cover her breasts, blushing a bit. "It's just, Sasha has such nice, natural, perky boobs, and Alexa, yours are so round and big. I'm embarrassed by mine." Becky said apprehensively.

Sasha grabbed Becky's hands, looked her in the eyes and said in a comforting tone, "Becky, it's ok. We won't make fun of you", nodding towards Alexa. "In fact, I think we want to have some fun with them." Her words made Becky feel less nervous and she allowed Sasha to pull her own hands away from her chest. Her natural breasts sagged more than Sasha's, but sported perfectly sized pink nipples just waiting to be touched.

"Ah, Bex. They're not so bad. I bet they're a blast to play with", Alexa said. Without any warning, Alexa moved her head down to Becky's left breast and flicked the nipple with her tongue, causing a tiny moan to escape Becky's mouth. Sasha quickly followed suit and repeated the action with Becky's right breast. Having her nipples teased by Sasha and Alexa felt wonderful for Becky, and all apprehension she had slowly faded away.

Sasha took things up a notch and started sucking on Becky's nipple as Alexa kept up her licking and added her hands to the mix, massaging Becky's breasts. Becky's breathing increased as the dual pleasure in her breasts felt tremendous. Sasha decided to let Alexa tend to Becky's tits as she turned her focus on one of Becky's best features, her toned, muscular arms. Sasha had always been jealous of Becky's arms and boulder shoulders. Becky had definitely spent years sculpting these strong, yet still sleek biceps, triceps and shoulders.

Sasha slowly and softly ran her fingers up and down Becky's arms, causing Becky to shiver at her touch. As Alexa's hands and mouth continued giving Becky's breasts the attention they rarely received, Sasha lifted up Becky's right arm to reveal her silky smooth hairless armpit and she dove in tongue first. Unlike Sasha and Alexa, Becky had experienced this before, but Sasha's tongue combined with Alexa's mouth and hands caused Becky to close her eyes, lean her head back and moan loudly.

Sasha alternated between Becky's pits as Alexa started to suck on Becky's nipples. After a few minutes, Becky was turned on completely and wanted more. Becky moved her hands to the back of Sasha and Alexa's heads, grabbed their hair in tandem and pulled back, removing their mouths from her body. "Ow Becky!", Sasha cried out. "That hurt."

"Yea, what the fuck, Bex! I was having fun." Alexa responded. Becky looked at them both, with an animalistic lust in her eyes, her mood had completely changed. "Stop with the bullshit. No more teasing. No more foreplay. Fuck me." Becky demanded.

Sasha looked at Alexa and smiled ear to ear. "You heard her, Lexi. The woman wants us to fuck her". Sasha said. Alexa didn't return Sasha's smile, but was incredibly turned on by Becky's sudden burst of aggression. Sasha was the first to move. She quickly grabbed both sides of Becky's sweatpants and pulled them down. Alexa grabbed Becky's hand to help steady her as Becky stepped out of her pants and kicked them off to the side of the room.

Sasha and Alexa walked Becky over to the bed quickly, both ready to make Becky forget all about her terrible week completely. Once they reached the side of the bed, Sasha slapped Becky's ass and pushed her down on her back onto the bed. Sasha and Alexa gazed down upon Becky, who had a sexy little smirk on her face. Becky's chest was heaving slightly, with beads of sweat now forming on her chest. Her abs were very toned and sexy, the same with her thighs. No matter what Becky thought about her breasts, the whole package was incredibly pleasing to look at. Sasha's eyes snaked down to Becky's tiny red thong, wetness visible on it's front.

"Alexa, would you like to do the honors?", Sasha asked, her eyes darting down towards Becky's center. Alexa was broken out of her trance by Sasha's words. Alexa's hands worked their way towards Becky's hips as she looked back at Sasha and answered, "I would love to". Alexa's fingers found their way to the sides of Becky's thong and she started pulling it down Becky's muscular thighs. Becky lifted her legs to allow Alexa an easy removal. Alexa tossed Becky's thong on the floor, it was time.

Becky spread her legs looking up at her 2 lovers for the night and simply said, "Well ladies, dig in". Sasha and Alexa's eyes both looked down at Becky's crotch. It was already wet, her velvety folds already moist with anticipation. There was a razor thin landing strip of bright orange hair that matched her head, the rest waxed hairless. Sasha chuckled, which caused a confused look to take over Becky's face.

"Is there something wrong, Sash?" Becky questioned. "Becky, did you really dye your pubic hair orange? Why go through the trouble? There's barely any hair there", Sasha responded. "I was just trying something new, Sash. Figured the carpet should match the drapes", Becky fired back.

Sasha smiled back. "Oh, I don't mind at all. It's not going to stop me." Sasha was about to pounce and dig in when she heard a noise from the bathroom. Becky and Sasha looked up to see Alexa standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a hand towel over her shoulder and a razor and shaving cream in her hands.

"Sorry, Bex." Alexa apologized embarrassingly. "I have this thing about body hair. I really don't like it." Becky looked at her in disbelief and laughed, "Really, Lex? There's virtually no hair down there."

Sasha couldn't help but giggle as Alexa approached Becky. Becky was just going to let Alexa shave off her landing strip. Becky liked the way it looked, but if it was going to prevent Alexa's lips from being wrapped around her clit, then it had to go. Alexa applied a small amount of shaving cream above Becky's pussy and rubbed it in a bit. "mmmmm" Becky moaned. This wasn't supposed to be sexual, but Alexa's fingers so close to her quim felt nice.

With a few quick razor swipes, Alexa was done. She grabbed the bottle of water next to the bed, pouring a tiny amount on Becky's inviting pussy and used the towel to wipe away the excess hair, shaving cream and water. Alexa smiled at Becky's now bald vagina, "There we go. All clean"

In a flash, Alexa leaned forward and immediately pressed her mouth to Becky's smooth lips, her tongue probing Becky's pussy in full. Becky shocked by the sudden wave of pleasure overtaking her could only lean her head back and moan. "oh shit, Lex. MMMMM yea, eat that Irish cunt. Fuck!"

Alexa's enthusiastic tongue moved quicker after Becky's words of encouragement. Becky's flavor reached Alexa's tastebuds. Becky was the only woman she had ever done this with aside from Sasha and she was surprised how different Becky tasted. Her juices were sweeter than Sasha's, but equally delicious.

Sasha was soaked just from watching Alexa massage Becky's lips and clit with her tongue. She felt an odd sense of pride in the sight. She was responsible for awakening the lesbian inside of Alexa and now she was confident and comfortable enough on her own to do this without Sasha's instruction. Sasha stood up on the bed and hovered over Becky's face, not wanting to be left out.

Becky was loudly moaning due to Alexa's tongue when She was met with the sight of Sasha's hairless caramel cunt above her face. Sasha looked down at Becky with a smirk on her face. "Becky, you're being a bit loud. How about I keep your mouth busy?"

Breathing heavily, all Becky was able to do was nod. Sasha lowered herself down onto Becky's face, her dripping wet snatch resting right on Becky's mouth. Becky quickly began eating Sasha out, her tongue lapping up Sasha's velvety folds, tasting Sasha's cream. Sasha moaned, which caused Alexa to look up and see her sitting on Becky's face. Alexa had never seen anything hotter in her life and that made her lick Becky's pussy even faster.

The intoxicating smell and taste Becky was experiencing caused her to flatten her enthusiastic tongue and run it back and forth on Sasha's center with increased intensity. Sasha moaned louder and more frequently than before in response. Alexa was enamored by seeing Sasha in this state and as much as she was enjoying Becky's flavor, her attention was shifting back to Sasha. Alexa lifted her head and stood up, now letting her fingers take her mouth's place on Becky's pussy.

Becky was so wet that Alexa was easily able to slide two fingers in and get to work. Alexa leaned forward and placed her free hand on the back of Sasha's head, causing Sasha to open her eyes and look at Alexa. "mmmmmmmmm, yes Lexi? Can I help you?", Sasha asked between moans.

Without answering, Alexa leaned in, aggressively pressed her mouth on Sasha's and their tongues met. Alexa couldn't resist kissing Sasha right now. Sasha was hit with the taste of Becky and she happily kissed back, silencing her moans in the process. Becky kept up her tongue's hard work, moving Sasha closer to an orgasm as Sasha broke her kiss with Alexa and breathed heavily in her face, their foreheads touching. Alexa was so turned on that she almost wondered if she would cum without anything even being near her vagina. Alexa increased the speed of her fingers which in turn made Becky increase the speed of her tongue.

It took a little over a minute for Alexa's fingers to make Becky cum. With Sasha sitting on Becky's face, Becky couldn't free her mouth in time and she moaned deeply into Sasha's cunt. The vibrations of Becky's guttural moan and her tongue's assault brought Sasha to an almost instantaneous orgasm. "Oh FUCK!", Sasha shouted as her juices completely coated Becky's cheeks and chin.

Alexa removed her fingers from Becky and Sasha gave Alexa a quick peck before getting off of Becky's face. Becky was finally starting to catch her breath and blurted out, "I wish you wouldn't have made me cum so soon, Lex. I could have done that all night".

Alexa, Sasha and Becky all let out a series of laughs, all 3 now collapsing on the bed next to each other. After quieting down and laying in somewhat awkward silence for a bit, Sasha looked down at Becky's pussy and then met Alexa's gaze.

"Lexi", Sasha started, "Look at how soaked Becky is right now", her eyes darting to Becky's moist folds. ."We should clean her up a bit". Alexa simply nodded as Becky said "Well, ladies. You really should clean up the mess you made".

Sasha stood up and grabbed Becky's left hand attempting to pull her up off the bed. Becky was being cheeky and waited for Alexa to grab her right hand before she stood up with them. Sasha again looked at Alexa and said, "I'll get the front and you get the back."

Alexa wasn't quite sure what Sasha met, until Sasha got on her knees in front of Becky and started licking up Becky's thighs. Sasha began licking Becky's upper inner thighs, making sure all of Becky's Irish cream made it's way into her mouth. Once she was satisfied, it was Sasha's turn to slowly work her tongue onto Becky's dripping pussy. Alexa caught herself staring at Sasha with her mouth open and quickly snapped herself out of it.

She moved behind Becky and followed Sasha's example by getting down on her knees, now face level with Becky's ass. Becky's ass was not as plump and juicy as her's, and not as tight and muscular as Sasha's, but there was still something sexy about it. Alexa knew that Sasha wanted her to eat Becky's ass, and luckily, Alexa wanted to do the same. Alexa grabbed Becky's ass cheeks in her hands, feeling that they were a bit more muscular than she had thought and parted them.

Becky's asshole, was hairless, which of course, Alexa liked and it looked tight. Alexa caught a glimpse of Sasha's chin moving around, her mouth at work on Becky's opposite side. Alexa parted Becky's cheeks and leaned forward, pressing her tongue on Becky's anus and licking in full.

Becky felt she was somewhat experienced sexually, but this was a whole new world for her. Never had she felt 2 skilled tongues servicing both of her most intimate holes. "Oh shit!", Becky moaned as she felt Alexa and Sasha's tongue invade her simultaneously. Becky knew she wouldn't last long, especially considering she hadn't fully come down from her previous orgasm. Sasha and Alexa both picked up their speed and intensity, at times their tongues even met each other in the middle, each woman working towards the same goal of making Becky cum a second time.

Waves of pleasure were coursing through Becky's body as she pressed a hand to the back of Sasha and Alexa's heads, forcing them even deeper into her pleasure zone. A relentless tonguing from these two beautiful women caused Becky's legs to shake. Becky had had sex with men, with women and had done anal before, all of which she enjoyed, but this was the first time both her ass and vagina were pleasured at the same time.

"Yes! Yes! YESSSSS!" Becky screamed, as the most intense orgasm of her life washed over her body. Sasha and Alexa finally slowed down their tongues as Becky looked down to see Sasha licking her lips. Becky collapsed sideways on the bed and watched as Sasha and Alexa simply leaned forward and once again made out.

Becky looked on as Sasha and Alexa continued kissing thinking to herself, "I wonder if they realize what's happening between them isn't purely sexual". A minute passed before Sasha and Alexa stopped and joined Becky on the bed wrapping their arms around her. As much as Becky wanted to spend the rest of the night like this, she knew Sasha and Alexa wanted to have a night to themselves and she unintentionally crashed the party.

Becky got up, found her discarded clothes and started putting them on again. Sasha and Alexa both looked confused, thinking Becky would for sure be staying until the morning. "Um, Becky. You don't have to leave", Alexa said. Sasha nodded in agreement. "Yea, Bex. We could all have a bit more fun before sleeping" she said sheepishly.

"Listen ladies", Becky started as she was pulling her tank top down over her head. "I came here tonight hoping that my friend", she looked at Sasha "would help make me feel better after a rough week. I guess you can say she did, and I hope that maybe I repaired a friendship as well". Becky smiled softly at Alexa. Becky continued, "This was amazing, guys. Really. I'm down to do this again if you ever want to, but you two have been waiting a long time to spend tonight together and now's the time for me to leave and let that happen."

Becky had pulled her sweatpants on when Alexa finally broke the silence. "Becky, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you aren't wanted here".

"Lexi, stop", Sasha said softly. She knew Becky well enough to understand how stubborn her friend was. "Becky made up her mind already. One thing though, Bex" Sasha said, turning her attention to Becky. "At least let me walk you back to your room."

Becky smiled and answered back. "Sure, Sash". Sasha grabbed her bathrobe and tossed it on. As Sasha looked for her slippers, Alexa turned her attention back to Becky. "Listen Becky, I'm sorry for how standoffish I was when you first got here. This whole thing is new to me. But as to what you said earlier", she said standing up walking towards Becky. "You did repair a friendship tonight." Alexa smiled at Becky and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Becky smiled back as Sasha had found her slippers. "Ok, Bex. Let's get you back to your own room", Sasha said.

"Good night Becky. Take care of yourself. Next time I see you, I want to see that beautiful face all healed up", Alexa said waving at Becky. "Good night, Lex and thank you for making me feel so special tonight", Becky answered.

Sasha opened the door and let Becky out in front of her. Sasha followed Becky to the elevator and they got in. Becky pressed the down button and they shared a quick elevator ride in silence together. The doors opened and Becky walked down the hallway to her room with Sasha following, stopping shortly at her door. Becky turned around to face Sasha just now noticing how awkward their silence was.

"Well, that wasn't how I expected tonight to go down", Sasha broke the silence, laughing. Becky returned her laugh. "Yea, me neither Sash, but that was way better than what I had planned."

Sasha's tone was more serious when she said, "Look, Bex. Are you sure you're ok? I just want to make sure you're good."

It was a sign of how good of a friend Sasha was that she was still concerned about Becky. "Yea, Sash. I'm in a much better place now thanks to you and Lex." Becky responded. "Speaking of Lex", Becky continued, "She's waiting for you. You'd better hurry back."

"You're probably right, Bex", Sasha conceeded. She leaned forward and pressed one last quick kiss on Becky's lips. "You'd better call me on Monday, by the way. I want to know how you're recovering."

Sasha turned around to leave when Becky grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Before you go, Sash" Becky started. "You might not realize it yet, but I was paying attention to how you and Lex interacted tonight. You weren't acting like enemies with benefits tonight."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sasha asked, a bit frustrated.

"Oh, you'll figure it out", Becky answered cheekily. Before Sasha could answer back, Becky had opened her door, entered her room and closed the door behind her. Sasha stood there in her bathrobe, dumbfounded.

Several seconds later, Sasha turned around and made her way back to the elevator and back to her own room. As she swiped her keycard and entered the room, Sasha looked to the bed. She saw Lexi, halfway under the covers, her perfect breasts still exposed. She was drifting off to sleep. Sasha smiled to herself, gazing upon Alexa's beautiful face as she shed her bathrobe, once again fully nude.

Sasha slowly and carefully worked her way towards the bed and lifted the covers, trying to make as little noise as possible. She softly laid down and pulled the sheet and blanket over herself, next to Alexa. Alexa rolled over on her side to face Sasha and muttered sleepily, "Good night, Sasha" and kissed Sasha's cheek.

Alexa closed her eyes, draped her arm over Sasha's stomach and pressed her body into Sasha's. Sasha wrapped one of her arms around Alexa, kissed her forehead and whispered, "good night, Lexi".

Sasha closed her eyes, feeling Alexa's chest against her. Alexa's breathing was slow and calm, her body warm and soft. Sasha could have stayed like this forever, she thought to herself. Before Sasha drifted off to sleep, she could hear her own voice inside her head saying "Becky doesn't know what she's talking about".

Deep down inside, however, Sasha knew her friend was right.


End file.
